Black Shoes
by Helen-McCrory's-lips
Summary: Two teenage girls meet each other during their last year at Hogwarts. As their friendship grows so does a battle between good and evil. Being lured into the wolves claws they will be forced to fight a war about love and lust. Set during "Deathly Hallows". Warnings: Let's just say that if you look for sex, blood and strong language, this won't disappoint you. Femslash & het pairing
1. Longing

_Pairings: Severus Snape/OFC/Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy/OFC/Bellatrix Lestrange  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe etc etc. All cred goes to the lovely J.K Rowling!_

_AN: I will make this note quite quick (because I know y'all are super anxious to read). This story was supposed to be a one shot at first but as you can see, it evolved. I had to rate it M - because there will be a lot of smut, some torture, character death and of course a couple of happy/fluffy moments (oh, and language - but I think that goes without saying)._

This story is completed, so you won't be angry with me for not uploading (maybe for other reasons but let's save that for the reviews, shall we?). If you find any misspellings or other defects let me know and I'll fix it! Criticism in any form, shape or language will be gladly appreciated and translated with a little help from my friend - Google.

Now it's time you get started - Have fun!

_Kisses from HelenMcCrory'slips._

**Samantha**

The world passed by quickly through the train window. Everything were very familiar, the high hills and the large meadows of rich green grass. Samantha Collins, age 17, stared out the window. Her breath gave the glass steam shades which she wiped away to get a better look at the scene.

"Ugh," her attention turned to where the sound had come from, "seriously Sam, did you sleep at all?"

Florence, a slightly red headed girl with nut brown eyes had been asleep during the whole trip.

"Nope," Samantha answered with a yawn, "but I really think I a nap."

Florence watched her friend with an raised eyebrow.

"Well don't fall asleep in your pudding this time, took half a night getting that banana smell out of your hair and I will not assist you this time mark my words!"

The friends laughed.

**Victoria**  
Books, that was all she needed too survive. She wouldn't have been able to go through the summer if it weren't for the books.

"Hey, are you thick? I'm talking to you." Pansy Parkinson slapped Victoria gently on the cheek too wake her from her reading coma. She closed the book, placed it on the table before her and started to put up her long black hair in a ponytail.

"Are you listening now?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, for crying out loud what's the rush, damn, take it easy," Victoria's tone was slightly irritated.

"You've dug your nose into that bloody book for hours now, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Draco Malfoy, who had been standing over at Vincent Crabbe talking, returned to his seat and snatched the conversation out of the air.

"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school," Victoria who had stared out the window, arms crossed over her chest looked at him, "Oh please Malfoy, could you be any less of a drama queen?"

He looked at his friend with eyes full of disgust.

"Let's just say i'm not gonna waste my time with charms class this year."

Pansy looked away, Victoria sighed. It seemed as though the only thing that would actually keep her alive the coming term were the books.

**Samantha**  
Entering the great hall always gave Samantha the feeling of being high. The charming candles floating in the ceiling, the massive uploads of food and of course, there was the staffs table. She sat down by the Gryffindors, Florence next to her and all of her classmates started to fill up the seats around them. They talked, laughed and discussed wether a hippogriff is a bird or a horse, or both. Right at that moment Samantha's attention leaved the conversation and landed upon the teachers table. There he was. His black eyes were on Professor Slughorn to whom he was talking to. She examined him carefully. His ink black hair and his expressive face, he had a wrinkle between his eyebrows which gave her the impression that he did not really enjoy the conversation. All the years she had been there and he hadn't changed a bit. It didn't look as if he had been aging a day since first grade. She didn't even know if he'd noticed her. Her crush on him had begun sometime during the previous year. She wondered if he knew.

Florence interrupted her thoughts by pulling her robe for attention.

"Ey, Richard and Frederick wondered if we would like to spend some time with them after the feast?" she whispered and looked into Samantha's eyes with a big "PLEASE" written on her irises.

Samantha knew how Florence fancied Richard, she didn't blame her. He was handsome as hell, dark hair with the typical boyish cut and sparkling blue eyes that could make any girl claw out her best friends eyes just to get to him first. His friend was not to compare but he to was quite beautiful. Blond hair and pale skin, brown eyes and a muscular body.

"Yes," she answered with a faint smile, "yes of course."

Florence squeezed her hand as a "thank you so much" in respond.

**Victoria**  
"Ey, Vic! Come and sit by me."

Victoria took a deep breath as she made her way through the Slytherin common room.

"Come on, I got a nice spot right here for you beautiful," Trace Benedict said and patted the seat on the sofa next to him.

"I'm really tired, I think I outta just..." She was grabbed round her wrist and dragged down on the sofa. She landed on Trace's lap and he embraced her gently, looking into her eyes.

"Well," he said "did you really think I was gonna let you go without a goodnight kiss?"

Everyone else in the room laughed and clapped their hands, as for Malfoy he just sat in one of the black arm chairs looking shady. '_What's the matter with him?_' she thought. She didn't recognize him anymore, even though they were best friends. She had tried to talk to him but she knew that when it came to discussing personal matters he was a lost cause.

"Well Vic," she looked at her admirer, "how is it going to be?"

She felt really bad for him. He was a very nice guy, his hair was long and dark and his eyes were as green as absinth, the kind of guy one couldn't say no to. Well except for Victoria. People said they would look great together, and it was clear that Trace liked her. But according to herself, they would look like twins and the fact that she didn't get that feverish feeling of love when he touched her was a big no-no.

"Trace, for real, I'm so freakin tired I could die so please," he looked disappointed, on purpose of course, "let me go."

Victoria's face was close to Trace's. He loosened his grip of her waist and let her slip catlike out of his lap.

"Goodnight everybody." she called as she walked up to the girls dorm.  
**  
Samantha**  
"So how 'bout you Sam," Frederick put his hand on her thigh, "are you as easy as 'er?"

He grinned and nodded his head towards the couple that where snogging on the couch by the fire. Samantha was startled by the direct question.

"Well, ehrm, no I don't think so," she sighted, "listen fred, you're a great guy, but," she paused and looked at him, "I really don't want anything right now, with a guy that is."

He smirked, and still didn't seem to understand, "Wha', are you like into girls or..?"

"Uh for goodness sake ," she groaned, "no, I'm not into girls I just don't feel like being with someone at the moment."

Frederick removed the hand that were resting upon her thigh.

"Oh, well are you sure I mean..?"

"Yes, positive." Samantha cut him off, "now if you'll excuse me I need some space."

And with that she left the snogging couple and the confused boy.

Hogwarts was so quiet and mysterious at night, only the snoring paintings could be heard. Samantha though that was the most thrilling thing to do, sneaking around the grounds without getting caught. She never got caught. She ran light-footed down the stairs, they moved more freely at night. She entered a new corridor as she reflected over the situation as it was. What she had told Fred wasn't true. There was someone she'd really wanted, more than anything.

"Lost, are we?"

Samantha turned around quickly in surprise. In front of her stood the man who made her legs weak and didn't deny lusting for with all of her being.

"I-I've," she couldn't find words, "I just couldn't sleep, Professor."

She could not bring herself to look him in the eye, if he could sneak like a cat maybe he could read minds too.

He raised an eyebrow.

"And this is your idea of curing this," he paused and looked around, "insomnia of yours," he finished the sentence slowly, she knew he was trying to get her eyes on his.

Samantha took a deep breath, still looking down at the floor.

"My apologies sir, it will not happen again I assure you."

He lowered his enlightened wand as if he wanted to reach her expression. She tilted her head and looked, timidly, upon his face. His eyes looked dead serious, but his lips had a smile she could not read, as if he was amused.

"Well, Miss Collins, I can not let you leave without any form of justice."

Samantha stiffed, was he going to take away loads of points, on the first day. Her classmates would kill her for that.

"I'm afraid you will have to spend an entire afternoon sorting potions in my storeroom with, well me."

Samantha's eyes widened, she looked at her potions master who looked more serious than ever, almost like he had just sentenced her to death.

"Oh, uh, I guess I..."

"Deserve it yes well, I'm afraid you do," he paused, "despite the fact that you brought this upon yourself I must say it's a quite mild punishment."

He turned his back on her and started to make his way towards the stairs, "unless you want me to go and fetch Filch who, I assure you, will find a more suitable penalty for a sleepwalker like yourself?"

"No, no," she cleared her throat, "sorting potions is just fine with me."

He turned around and smirked.

"Thought so." He took a few more steps away from her, "eight thirty tuesday evening, don't be late."

With that order he disappeared into the dark end of the corridor.

Samantha was left there. All shaky and her chest moving heavily with her breathing. Merlin, it was too good to be true.

**Snape**

Once he had reached his office he started to replay the previous scenario. He smirked. The girl had trembled like a leaf. Not by fear, he could tell, surely there was something that she'd been affected of, if not excited about. Slowly he removed his robe as he walked over to his desk. He hung the long black garment over his chair and sat down. Slowly he rolled up his left sleeve and looked at his wrist. The black skull was moving. A burning tingle started to irritate the flesh underneath it. He had to go.


	2. Wet feet

**Victoria**

The great hall was as crowded as it could be on a tuesday morning. Everyone was talking loud and teenish. It was like walking in to a giant hive stuffed with puberty bees.

"Vic!" It was Trace, he waved his hand and smiled foolishly. Victoria gave him a nod and a faint smile. She sat down beside Draco. She wanted to keep as big distance between her and Trace as possible.

"Draco, you've got to eat," Pansy stroked Draco over the back.

"I'm not hungry," he snapped behind gritted teeth and shaked his torso to make her stop, his right hand furiously scratched his left wrist.

"Please, you will feel better," she continued, "maybe it will go away."

"What will go away?" Victoria asked, quite sure that Pansy was referring to his wrist.

"Nothing," Draco hissed, "I'm fine."

Victoria laughed lightly.

"Clearly you're not," she reached for his left arm, "here, let me see,"

before she even had the chance to touch him he grabbed her hand and pushed it away.

"No!" The hall silenced, everybody's attention were on the two friends. Draco looked scared, he got to his feet and ran out from the crowded hall.

**Samantha**  
She watched as the boy rushed through the hall. She had heard of him, Draco Malfoy. Never talked to him though. He was a Slytherin after all. Her attention turned to the teachers. Snape had been sitting there moments before, now his seat was empty. He'd looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept for days.

"Hey stranger," it was Fred, he sat down beside her and gave her a tight hug, "you smell good," he lent into her hair and inhaled her scent like a drug addict.

"Fred, for Merlin's sake please just stop," she pushed him away, "are you thick? I don't want you to touch me and I absolutely don't want you to sniff my hair!"

She got up from her seat and stormed out of the hall like the blonde boy had done before her.

**Victoria**

Nobody had seen Draco after his outbreak earlier that day. Victoria had been worried the first two hours, after that she had just got irritated and angry. She knew he and his father had the worst of temperaments but this must take the goddamn price. She boiled with anger inside when she walked the familiar corridors of Hogwarts. As she reached the entrance hall she decided to go out for some fresh air before it got dark.  
Once outside she walked down towards the black lake. She knew that cooling her feet for fifteen minutes would be like washing a finger with cold water after putting it on a hot flagstone. Meanwhile there was another person thinking that a visit by the cool water seemed like a good idea.

**Samantha**  
She sighed as her feet sunk into the wet substance. It was a beautiful vision. The water reflected all colors the surroundings had to offer. From the green of the willows around her to the pink and blue of the sky above. She sat on the bridge in silence, leaning backwards supporting herself on her arms. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes facing the pink and blue skye. Another sigh.

"Uhm, hello there," an unfamiliar voice spoke, "do you mind?"

A girl with long black hair and green marbled eyes had interrupted her peace. She recognized this girl, she was in her poitions class. And since she wasn't a Gryffindor she could be nothing else than a Slytherin. The last thing Samantha needed at the moment.

"No, not at all." Samantha answered with a bit of obstinacy in her tone.

The girl sat down beside her, removing a worn out pair of black Converse. Once done she immediately reached out her hand in a greeting position.

"Name's Victoria, Slytherin," she smiled ridiculously.

Samantha took her hand in a firm grip and shaked once.

"Samantha, Gryffindor."

Victoria brushed a black curl away from her face.

"So, what's your excuse for breaking curfew?" Clearly the girl wanted to start a conversation. Samantha let out a third sigh.

"I'm supposed to have detention in thirty minutes, and I don't know weather or not I should go," she removed her feet from the water and started to rub them warm.

"Oh really?" The girl said looking at her, "and here I was thinking Gryffs never got into any trouble."

Samantha smirked, "You'd be surprised."

They sat quiet for a moment.

"And you?" She wasn't that interested but asked anyway.

"Nah," she began, leaning backwards, "just had a little argument with a friend that's all." Victoria started to play with her fingers, "It's just that, people can be total assholes sometimes, you know?"

Samantha gave up a light laugh at that statement.

"I mean, I'm not the one with the issues so why the hell get pissed at me?"

She kicked the water lightly in frustration.

Samantha chuckled softly, "yes I understand what you mean, especially boys who doesn't know when enough is enough," Samantha thought of Fred and his hungry fingers and shivered.

"Word," said Victoria, "so who are you having detention with anyway?"

Samantha stiffed by the sudden question and blushed with all of her being.

"Ehm, well," she didn't know if she should lie or expose the truth to the stranger, "Professor Snape," it just rolled out of her, clearly her mouth and brain did not cooperate and she blushed even harder closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh I see, the old 'crush on the teacher' thing'."

Samantha dared to open one eye to look at Victoria.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked timidly.

"Well if red isn't your usual complexion, then yes."

Samantha looked at her reflection in the water.

"Oh god, why does this always happen?"

Victoria laughed.

"Don't be freaked out, who haven't had a crush on the potions master?"

Samantha looked at the girl in surprise.

"Are you..?" She begun.

"Oh god no, no no. To be honest I don't think I've been interested in men for the past two years or something."

Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well that's surprising, I mean, you look so girly," Samantha stammered the last words not knowing how Victoria would take them.

"I know, that's the fun part," she laughed, "and for the record you're the first person I've told," she smiled widely.

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Victoria laughed again.

"Oh, I'm worried about you not telling actually, I wouldn't mind some girl on girl action at the moment, I assure you."

This time they laughed together.

"Well all right then, I will see to it."

After that promise Victoria just let out a quiet 'good' and looked at Samantha, curiosity playing on her face.

"Where are you from anyway?" Samantha asked and dipped her toes in the water.

"I'm from L.A," Victoria said and did the same, "but I moved to London when I was very young, so now I live with my foster parents."

"Oh," Samantha managed to say, she didn't know if it was a touchy subject, "can I ask why?"

Victoria looked up, her eyes slowly went from Samantha's eyes to her lips and for a moment she thought the girl was going to kiss her.

"Yeah sure," she drew her knees to her body, "to make a long story short, they didn't like the fact that I was a magical child so they asked a couple of friends to raise me instead."

Samantha sat quiet, wanting to know more.

"They kept in touch until I was old enough to understand that the people I thought were my parents really weren't and those who were," she paused for a moment, "well, they didn't know me at all."

She didn't seem to bother talking about it so Samantha didn't bother to interrupt.

"Then, when I was sixteen I told them that I didn't want them in my life anymore."

"So you haven't talked to them for a year?"

"Two actually."

Samantha raised her eyebrows, "Two? You're older?"

Victoria smiled, "relax, it's not like I'm an old fossil."

They sat quiet for a moment.

"Well," Victoria broke the silence, "you better be of snogging up that sexy dark haired hunk of yours before he gives you away to Filtch."

She helped Samantha up from the bridge and took her shoes in her hands.

"It was nice meeting you Samantha of Gryffindor," she gave her a light tap on the shoulder, "go and get him tiger."

Samantha looked at her new found acquaintance "Thank you."

And with that she left with a smile on her face. This was the strangest and most confidence boosting conversation she'd had in a very long time.

**Victoria**

After hours of reading in the library Victoria decided that it was time to stop breaking the rules and return to the common room.

Sneaking into the quiet girls dorm she managed to get in her bed without waking anyone. She hung her shoes in their laces at the foot of the bed. Once she'd laid down under the warm covers she breathed out heavily and relaxed every muscle in her body. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

_Long curls tickled her back. Her eyes opened widely. She lay face down on a cold wooden floor. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her shoes hung loosely around her feet. Someone had straddled her back. It was a woman. She felt sharp nails. Victoria tried to turn around and have a look at her capturer but when she did a hand took a firm grip of her hair and forced her face back against the floor. She started to panic and managed to look forward only to find people watching, nobody said or did anything to help her. The woman leaned into her hair and whispered something she couldn't make out. She only felt the hot breath and something sharp pointing at her side. 'Was that a knife?' Victoria tried with all of her strength to overturn the woman but it was useless. She had complete power over her. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her side. The object had penetrated her waist and continued to bore deeper into her body. She screamed but nothing seemed to come out. Her voice was completely gone._

_The weight on her body was removed and she stood up, feeble-minded, and turned around only to see the watching crowd standing faceless clapping hands and laughing. She turned around to leave but as she did someone stood in the doorway blocking her path. The figure raised its hand and with a flick of the wand it had created a pain inside Victoria that could not compare to anything she'd felt before. It was like someone inside of her had taken a thick stick freshly from a fire place and begun to tore her insides apart. She fell down to the floor and screamed her soundless scream until her soul was dragged out of her body._

"VIC FOR HEAVENS SAKE WAKE UP!" Pansy shaked the terrified girl to consciousness.

"What's the matter with you?"

Victoria's eyes was wide and she felt how all the pieces started to fall in place.

"Oh my freaking god," she breathed "that was some crazy shit," She looked at pansy and took a hold of her shoulders, not aware of the mental look on her face.

"It was like someone dragged me out from myself, you know..."

Pansy looked at her with both confusion and irritation.

"And it was like I couldn't scream," she continued, "it was just dead silence coming from my mouth."

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, there was nothing even close to 'silence' in your screams," she turned her gaze to the foot of the bed, "and why are you wearing your shoes?"

Victoria froze. Slowly she removed the covers and there they were. Her shoes, on her feet, the laces were loose like they had been in the dream – or was it a dream? She looked at Pansy.

"Wha...is this some kind of a sick joke?" she looked at Pansy, anger starting to boil inside of her, "because if it is it's not funny."

Pansy took a few steps back, "Why the hell would I find it funny to put your shoes on while you're sleeping and make you scream like a bloody pig waking everyone up in the middle of the night?"

Victoria thought about it for a moment, "I guess you're right, I'm sorry Pans," Pansy walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"It's all right Vic," she begun to stroke her hair, "as I understand you're still quite dozy, right?"

"Yeah, guess I am."

Pansy kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked over to her bed.

"Goodnight V."

The lights went off and Victoria kicked the shoes to the floor.

"Goodnight P," she answered and although she really wanted to fall into the dream world in which she loved to spend some time, memories of the dream – or whatever it was – still played around in her brain.

Eventually she came to the conclusion that she probably had put the shoes on in her sleep and that her dream was nothing but a dream. Rolling over sideways she let out wail in pain. Something had hurt terribly in the side of her belly. She lay silenced for a moment making sure no one had woken up by her sudden noise. The only sound were girls snoring intact with each other. Carefully one hand reached down to touch the sore spot that had reacted angrily with her movement. She let out a faint gasp. There was a huge swelling right between her hipbone and her ribcage. Suddenly she started to doubt her assurance that her dream had been just a dream.


	3. Discipline

**Samantha -8.25 PM-**

She hurried back to the castle. Once in the entrance hall it came to her that she didn't know weather she should meet him in his office or go directly to the storage. She had five minutes and there was no chance that she could manage running to both locations and still be on time if she didn't choose right from the beginning.

There was no time to waste. Running up the stairs in a haste she didn't notice that Snape actually was standing – arms crossed – on the landing.

"In a hurry are we Miss?" his deep voice questioned, dripping with sarcasm.

She stopped her dispatch and turned around only to find that her entire body wanted to melt. Before her he stood smirking – like the superior he was. She felt naked under his gaze and placed her hands behind her back only to pinch herself on her arm. _'Get a hold of yourself Samantha'_ she thought digging her nails into her left wrist almost making it bleed.

"Oh, well I-I just didn't kn..." he took a step towards her making her swallow her words.

"I realize that you possibly couldn't know where to be so I decided to go to the Gryffindor common room," another step closer, "and when I arrived Mr Weasley told me he hadn't seen you all evening. Now I wonder if you find it funny to play hide and seek in the common room where you, if I might add, should have been."

Samantha hit the railing and gasped in chock.

"Or if you actually have been lurking about," now he was close enough to hear Samantha's pounding heartbeat, "so tell me Miss Collins, which is it?"

Samantha thought she was going to explode. The tingling in her stomach had traveled even lower and the closeness of the potions master made her breath heavier than ever.

She inhaled deeply and took the first thought to speech.

"I-I've been looking for you, of course, then I realized what time it was and I had no idea where you," she hesitated on how to end her sentence, "wanted me."

Snape - who had been standing arms crossed around his chest looking doubtful during the slightly bungling confession – looked seemingly surprised over that last statement.

"I see," he started, now toying with his fingers, "well, surely we'll get nothing done standing around." He turned around and started to make his way to the tapestry corridor.

Samantha followed him like a starving dog.

They entered a large wooden door and behind that a big room appeared. There were massive shelves - full with various jars that contained god knows what - standing against each wall of the slightly rounded room. Samantha had started to count them but was instantly interrupted by a large slam. Snape had shut the door with a flick of his wand.

Samantha's heart raced, though she didn't know if it was because of the sudden bang or the fact that she was all alone with her one desire; _probably both_.

"You can start with sorting out that box over there," he pointed at a dusty wooden box standing next to a shelf full of green fluids and objects that looked very much like intestines, "sort the green fluids on the shelf to the right and the blue on the one to the left,"

"Understood, Sir." She obeyed.

"I will be here meanwhile with some paper work, if you should need my assistance," he started to smirk, "although this is a task easy enough for a dummy to handle, it would be understandable."

Samantha's heart sunk, even if the insult was minimal to the ones she'd heard her classmates receive it felt like a dagger in her chest.

"I think I'll manage, Professor." She did her best to put on a confident face.

He smirked and turned around to the big desk in the middle of the room.

So did Samantha, she turned around and closed her eyes for a moment.

_'Take a deep breath, just sort the potions and the get out of here, clearly he's not interested in anything else than free labour'_.

**Snape**  
After what seemed like ages he gave the last essay his signature and placed the quill in its pot. When he looked up his heart stopped for a moment. The woman that stood before him was graceful while moving from shelf to shelf. She actually made potion sorting look sensual. The man felt a warmth in his stomach and a unbearable desire to touch her began to wrestle with his decent mind. Slowly he stood up, no time to consider ethics when something was throbbing so fiercely against his thigh.

**Samantha**

She felt awkward. She'd really thought this was going to be the happening of the year but instead it turned into the disaster of the century. And even though he didn't do anything more than sitting far behind, scribbling with his quill, her thighs were slightly moist.

Suddenly she noticed the silence. Snape had stopped, maybe even left her alone. Nevertheless she didn't dare to turn around, if he had left without a word she would probably burst into tears. But that apprehension did not last long. She felt a warmth close behind and soon after that accompanied two firm hands on her waist. She gasped for air. It could not be happening, was she hallucinating? She turned around and found her professor with eyes she'd never seen before. She looked into those eyes, desperate to reveal his next move. His hands started to make their way up her torso. He bent over just enough to whisper in her ear.

"I want you," he began, Samantha ceased to breathe, "to leave."

He turned around and disappeared through the large wooden door.

This wasn't happening. Desire quickly turned into anger and anger turned into disappointment. Without further thought she rushed towards the exit and stopped, pushing her forehead against the door. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

She stormed out with a feeling of regret coming there in the first place.

Intense sunlight burned through her closed eyelids. For a spilt second she had forgotten all about the previous night, then it all came back to her. Tears burned behind her eyes.

She took a deep breath, determent to keep them in.

"Hey there sleepyhead, time to get out of bed is it?" Florence strutted over to her bed and sat down with a thud.

"You look terrible, how long did Snape keep you up?"

Samantha swallowed hard to not burst. Indeed, Florence was a good friend but she didn't understand everything that were going on in Samantha's head.

"No, oh well, yes," she left the comforting heat under the covers, "my body is just a bit worn out at the moment."

Florence lit up in a foolish glow. "Mine too, Richard and I went to the old boat house last night."

Samantha could not help to feel sick, she was supposed to be happy for her friend but the very last thing she needed was romance stories about two teenagers in love.

She stood up and reached for her robes. "Oh, really?" There were nothing but disinterest in her tone, but of course the love drunk girl on her bed didn't notice.

"Yes, and it was so romantic, he's got the most beautiful body and..."

Samantha closed her mind and stopped listen. Instead she got dressed and smiled at Florence once in a while. "That's lovely Florence," she gave her a hug, "I'm happy for you," she lied.

They walked down to the common room and she suddenly froze.

"Flo, what day is it?"

Florence frowned, "It's wednesday, silly," she continued to walk towards the exit, "are you coming?"

Samantha, who hadn't been moving an inch since her sudden halt, was sickly pale. '_Wednesday means potions class and potions means Snape', _she though and felt the content of her stomach making its way up her throat.

She swallowed with difficulty and hoped that she would keep the red persian carpet free from yesterdays dinner.

"Merlin beard, are you sure you're all right?" Florence stalked over and laid a hand on Samantha's shoulder. Her expression was full of worry.

"Brilliant, let's go!"


	4. Lusting Lingering Loving

**Victoria  
**Breathing was hard, every movement reminded her of the tainted flesh on her waist. She tried not to make faces, it was hard when it felt like someone was stabbing her repeatedly. She didn't want Pansy to interrogate her if she found out, Victoria knew how persistent she could be when it came to knowing things about others.

She could not shake the dream away. It had been so real and yet unbelievably dreamlike. _'Did I actually stab myself in sleep?' _

"V, potions in five," Pansy shouted and walked out of the great hall.

"Roger that!" She answered and immediately regretted it when sharp pain filled her entire body.

**Samantha**

In class Samantha's heart almost jumped out of her chest every time someone entered the room. The potions master hadn't arrived yet but was supposed to, any minute.

_Severus Snape was never late. _

The door snapped open and the Professor in all his glory swiped through the classroom, black robes following his every move graciously.

Sitting down behind his desk he slowly gazed over the students. Samantha avoided his traveling orbs.

"This hour," he begun with his usual superior tone, "you are going to learn how to make an acid potion."

He left the seat and moved in a standing position in front of the desk, fingers entwined.

"It's not a lethal sort, although some of you might take it one step too far," his eyes fell on a couple of giggling Gryffindor boys.

"You will find the instructions on page 275, work in pairs," returning to his seat he dipped a quill in black ink and started to write with a raging speed.

"Begin."

Samantha looked over at Florence who apparently wasn't interested in working with her anymore as long as Richard was in the same classroom. She sneered.

"Hi stranger," a cheerful voice behind her greeted; _Victoria_, "figured there's no need to work alone just because all of the Slytherins have paired up, you look as alone as myself," she nodded her head towards Florence and Richard, "aight?"

"Yes, no fun being the third wheel," she shrugged and took a fast look at Snape's desk, his attention was elsewhere.

" Yeah well, what are you gonna do," Victoria stated and turned around, her back facing Snape, she leaned against the table, "so, how did it go? You don't looked 'just fucked' to me," she whispered.

Samantha giggled in chock, "I'm sure I don't know what you're trying to imply but yesterday was nothing more than sorting potions in a cold storage."

This time Victoria gave a quite loud laugh. Snape's eyes darted towards the two girls. Samantha's body became paralysed.

"Pardon me Sir, we just discussed my previous failures in potions, they're a few you know," Victoria said and gave him a flirtatious blink.

In less than a second he was at their table. "Yes indeed and I would suggest that you put better effort in your studies Miss Whitson, I don't know how you do things where you come from but here, in my classroom, you do as you've been told or you might as well not come here at all," he leaned in closer to Victoria who had been keeping a straight face through it all, "and if you ever use your flirting tricks on me again I will see you out myself."  
"Understood, Sir."

The class had gone completely quiet. Samantha looked at Victoria who seemed awfully calm considering the man's threats.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Snape asked dangerously calm, "continue."

It was as if the whole room went in to a small panic as the sounds of low whispers and rustling parchments filled the atmosphere.

"Are you alright?" Samantha finally dared to ask.

"Yeah, god I've faced worse," she opened the book and started to turn the pages one by one, "we never clicked me and him, I don't think he likes American people."

She chuckled, "and you, are you okay?"

Samantha didn't really understand why she would ask but answered anyway, "Yes."

The hour had almost past and the potion was ready to be inspected. Samantha and her companion were the last to be graded and she was quite happy with their result. They might actually have succeeded.

The others had left for lunch.

Snape walked over to their table and placed himself behind the two girls. "Now, let's see what has become of this," he bent over and smelled the red liquid that the cauldron contained.

_Too close_.

"I have to give Samantha full credit, she kicked ass," Victoria smiled and looked at her fellow comrade.

He gave no notice to her comment.

With a flick of his wand a small feather appeared and landed into the liquid. As it touched the acid it immediately corroded and disappeared. The students looked at their teacher in anticipation.

Snape flicked his wand one more time and a small flask came from one of the shelves to collect a sample of the result. "Not bad," he said without any trace of encouragement and put the small flask of acid amongst the other samples.

He walked over to the shelf and neatly sorted them out.

"That's probably the best we can get from someone as smug as him."

"Again Miss Whitson," he started without even turning to face her, "if you need assistance to find your way out I would be more than pleased to direct you."

Victoria smiled devilishly, "no Sir, I wouldn't want to bother you in your attempt to actually make something look in order."

Samantha held her breath, she felt really awkward staying there without reason. _But she could not leave just yet._

Snape turned around, smirking, "it wouldn't bother me at all, in fact, as I said it would give me great," he paused and looked at Samantha, "pleasure."

That last word rolled out with perfection. At that point, she was glued to the spot and the warmth between her legs betrayed her determination of not being affected of the older man.

"It's okay Professor, gotta go anyway," Samantha couldn't get a grip of Victoria's confidence, or lack of respect. _It was a grey area_.

"See ya Samantha!"

And with that Victoria left the classroom.

Samantha picked up her schoolbag from the floor, realizing her hands where shaking, she tried to relax. '_Please don't let him see it.' _She straitened her body and hoped that she was positively glowing with confidence.

Snape was standing with his back towards her, still sorting potions on the shelf.

"Did you want anything in particular, Miss Collins," him saying her name made her shiver and tremble even more, "or are you going to stand there like you're glued to the floor all day?"  
She swallowed hard, "Oh, well," her voice was hoarse, "I was just about to leave, Sir."

"Well then," he turned to her and slowly went down the steps from his throne, "what are you waiting for?"

She didn't know if his eyes were full of threat or desire; in any way he was the reason Samantha's knickers now were soaked.

"I-I'm not waiting. I'm going, really."

He came closer.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, it was too much for her to bare.

He got so close that her chest touched his with every heaving breath. She felt as if she was going to faint any second.

"Then why are you still here," he whispered and before she could think his lips crashed on hers.

The bag dropped to the floor and her arms quickly wrapped themselves around his neck. _She wasn't going to let him leave her this time_. His tongue parted her lips as he deepened the kiss, making Samantha moan into his mouth. She felt his hands travel from her hips up her back, exploring every inch on the way up.

With shaking hands she clumsily unbuttoned his robes, her lips still on his. He grasped her thighs and lifted her so she sat on the table (that she just a few minutes earlier had worked on). She spread her legs, allowing him to place himself between them and gasped when she felt his arousal growing within his pants. She was eager to feel him, touch him, have him inside of her. Her slim fingers touched his bare torso, feeling his manly chest under her hand was more alluring that she had imagined. _It was real._

She pushed herself against him, desperate to feel his body everywhere. His hands went from her back to her chest, he started to unbutton her shirt, with slightly steadier hands than hers. When he was finished he took a moment to look at the younger woman in front of him. Her shirt hanging over her shoulders with only a black lace bra covering her breasts. He lent in for another deep kiss and as he did cleaver hands worked on unbuttoning her bra. Once off he removed the shirt and tossed the two garments aside. Only seconds after his lips explored her neck, kissing gently his way down to her chest and took one full breast in his hand and the other in his mouth. The sensations was overwhelming. She remembered Florence and the other girls in her year discuss Snape being a virgin, well they could throw that conclusion to the wolves. The man was experienced.

Samantha could not wait anymore, she reached down and captured his lips once again. This time it was she who took control and her hands hungrily opened his pants. She felt more confident than ever as her hands explored the hidden pleasures of her potions master. He groaned when she set her hands to purpose and reached beyond his underwear. She gasped, what she felt was nothing if not big. '_This is going to hurt'._

Snape lifted her chin and blue eyes met black. There were something kind and gentle in them. Not that harsh dept that made him appear so cold. She knew that he knew. '_Of course, I'm shaking like a leaf.' _She thought as he kissed her gently, and in that moment she understood that he would be as gentle as he could. She relaxed in his safe arms, he held her tight and once again passion built up between them. His hand reached down and she pushed herself forward. _This is it. _A mixture of pain and unspeakable pleasure filled her entire body when he buried himself inside her. She arched her back and he caught her before she lost control of her body and fell backwards. At first his thrusting was soft and gentle, but the more he moved the harder he pushed. She didn't mind. It felt as if she would explode right there in his arms. So many emotions and nerves played around in her and she moaned louder with every movement, not caring if anyone heard her.

Snape held a tight grip of her hips. Helping her forward with every thrust. She felt his grip tighten and his breathing grew faster. There was no denying he was on the steep cliff of climax, jumping down the abyss at any second. She herself felt something building up inside of her and she leaned into his hair and whispered his name. Seconds felt like hours and soon all of her muscles went limp and she inhaled the musky scent of sex and sweat. It was so quiet. The only sounds came from them as their lungs desperately tried to regain all the oxygen they had lost in the heat. _Her arms around him._

She leaned backwards and looked at him. He had started to pull up his pants and didn't look at her. _No, this is not going to happen._

"Thank you," she managed to state.

He looked up, eyebrow arched, "What for?"

"For this, for seeing me," she said and inside her head she slapped herself.

His lips curled into a wicked grin, "stupid girl," he snorted and left her exposed on the table.

She covered herself with her arms and felt confusion and tears beginning to overtake her recent feeling of triumph. "What do you..." she said before the emotions overcame her and hot tears begun to stream down her face. "Why did you..."

He threw her the white shirt and black bra, "get dressed," he said walking back up to his desk, "then leave me."

Sobs were quickly suffocated. _Be strong. _She collected her things and dressed as fast as she ever so could. Stumbling to the door without looking back she felt a sudden urge to curse the man but decided just to leave him and never again enter that classroom.  
She hurried to the Great Hall, hoping to find the only person who could understand her.

**Victoria  
**"Hi, Victoria," a familiar voice behind her said, "can we talk?"

Victoria lit up when she saw Samantha.  
_Anything's better than eating lunch with a cranky Malfoy_, "sure, what's up?"

Victorias smile quickly faded when she saw a look of complete despair on Samantha's face.

"You okay?"

"No, not really," She answered.

Victoria stood up, not bothering to tell Pansy and Draco where they were going. She took Samantha by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall and to a more quiet location, the girls lavatory.

Dropping to the cold floor she pulled the other girl's wrist to make her do the same.

"You couldn't find a warmer place to exchange words?" Samantha said under shivering breath.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I didn't have time to check if the Hogsmeade tavern had any vacant rooms," she mocked, "now tell me what the frack is going on,"

The other girl took a deep breath and Victoria prepared herself for a devastating report.  
So there they sat in a deep conversation about love, sex, men and women. Victoria felt that Samantha Collins could be the only person she wanted to spend time with rest of the year. _Instead of being with her asshole so called friends. _

"You know what Samantha," she said, taking Samantha's hand in hers, "it sucks, it really does and I think that you need to think about other shit that actually makes you smile," _God Vic, you're such a cliche._

Samantha smiled, "I suppose yes."

"Hey, Draco has invited me, or I invited myself to be honest," a quick laugh, "anyway, to his mansion this saturday, wanna come?"

"Well what's the occasion?" Samantha asked, looking slightly happier.

Victoria tugged her shoulders, "Dunno, probably one of his parents events."

"Ah, I don't know," she sighed, "I'm not invited."

"Yes you are, I invited you," she laughed, "and I'm practically family."  
Samantha's head fell.

"Snape's gonna be there," blue eyes met green, "and I did not say that just because I knew how deeply tempted you would be to come, nope."

Samantha laughed and slapped her gently on her thigh.

"Oh Merlin, I just," she paused, "I don't..."

"Hey, since it's wednesday we have about three day's to plan your revenge and if we don't we can just go there to check out their awesome house and get unbelievably tanked for free," Victoria felt her lungs screaming for air in all excitement of that last statement.

Samantha started to smile widely, "Alright then."

"Yes!"

Smile turned into concern, "What should I wear?"

Victoria thought for a moment, "Something sassy of course, you are going to make him jizz inwardly because of your sexiness."

Samantha giggled hysterically, "Are every american as foul minded as you?"  
Victoria leaned closer to her friend, "I'm not foul minded," she said with a British accent, "I'm just honest."


	5. Nothing to do with love

**Chapter 5**  
**Nothing to do with love**

**Samantha**

They arrived early to where the Malfoy Manor was located. She didn't exacly know where, she had just been holding on tight to Victoria as they apparated.

They walked along a long graveled road, at the end of it a big gate appeared surrounded by a giant hedge, making sure no one unwelcome could enter.

"Nervous huh?" Victoria asked as they walked past the gate that magically turned to dust, "I've gotta tell you, there will probably be a few Death Eaters guesting tonight."

Samantha had that understood from the moment she agreed to come. "I don't mind actually."

Victoria tapped her back, "Good."

There was still some summer left in the air even though the hour was rather late. Samantha took a deep breath, feeling the sensation of cool air meeting warm lungs. They had reached the door. She thought of Snape who might just be on the other side of that very door and her heart rate increased.

"Ready?" Victoria blinked at her.

"More than ever."

Victoria ringed the bell and Samantha's heart speeded once again.

**Victoria  
**She knew who was going to open the door and she was right. In front of her stood Narcissa Malfoy in a black satin dress with emerald green lace around chest and waist. Victoria realized she had stopped breathing and did her best to catch her breath without Narcissa noticing.

"Good evening," Narcissa said in a seductive tone, "please, come in."

Victoria let Samantha in first and walked passed Narcissa without making eye contact, though she felt her eyes burn on her flesh.

"And who might this be?" Narcissa said, curiosity plying on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners," Samantha said and reached out her right hand towards the host, "Samantha Collins."

"Charming," Narcissa purred.

Victoria looked carelessly around the warm lighted lobby. It had been awhile since she walked the heavy stone floors of the Malfoy Manor.

"You are welcome to sit down in the salon, don't be shy."

She showed them in to a gigantic hall with a long table set for at least twenty people. In the back of the room were a great fireplace that was burning fiercely. The hall had the same dark and pleasant enlightenment as the previous room. "_I could totally live like this", _Victoria thought dreamlike."Take a seat wherever you please, I need to go and freshen up." she left them standing with fantasies of owning such a magnificent building."Drinks, Misses?"

A house elf broke Victoria and Samantha day dreaming and held a plate that was bigger than the elf herself was swaying a couple of decimeters underneath them.

"Yes please," the girls said in choir.

They took one drink each and thanked the little waitress who seemed happier with their politeness than anyone they had ever met. Victoria took a sip and immediately the feeling of cold and bubbly champagne tickled her throat. She looked over at Samantha who seemed to share her opulent.

"What do you think, should we sit down by that fire and wait for this party to get started?" Victoria felt more exited than ever.

"Sure."

They sat down on a black leather sofa that faced the fireplace. In front of them stood a wooden table on where they put their exclusive glasses.

"So," Victoria begun, "what's the plan, you know, for tonight?"

Samantha shrugged, "Well, you tell me?" she said and took a draught of the bubbling liquid, "it's you who has dragged me here for revenge."  
Victoria licked her lips, "Well, you must have thought of something to make our dear potions teacher tremble like a horny teen?"

"Good evening Miss Whitson," the voice of Lucius Malfoy greeted behind the couch.

The girls gasped, "Oh holy mother of sweet baby jesus, you scared us," Victoria half shouted, not noticing the look on the pureblood man's face when she used a muggle expression.

He smirked and looked at Samantha, "And you are?"  
"Samantha Collins."

Victoria knew a lot about Mr. Malfoy, one fact was that he had an unsaturated passion for younger women, and Samantha was nothing if not beautiful. She saw him eyeing the girl, caressing every visible inch of flesh with his eyes. Samantha's outfit was very elegant, she'd borrowed a pair of black heels from Victoria but the rest was all hers. She wore a deep green dress with a quite flattering low cut. Lucius's eyes stared at the woman on his couch.

"Pleasure," he said, "I hardly think my name is of any unwitting for you since you are here in my house?"

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy."

Victoria didn't really know what was going on but if she hadn't misheard the invitational tone in Samantha's voice she could actually believe that Snape was facing some competition.

"Hey, I actually need to powder my nose as the ladies so comfortably say," Victoria raised from the couch, "take care of her will you?"

Lucius nodded, satisfied with the sudden privacy.

"I'll be right back."

She hurried out of the room and up the stairs in the lobby.

Victoria found one of the many bathrooms and entered, locking the door behind her. The room looked somewhat of a goldmine with almost everything decorated in a golden color, apart from stone walls and floor.

She walked over to a full length mirror and admired her reflection. Her black hair falling straight down her back and chest and her green eyes boosted with harsh make up. Her choice of clothes was not bad either. Dressed in black fake leather pants, a white buttoned shirt, black jacket and, of course, her favorite black converse, she looked just as she wanted – casual and hot.

When she was done she started to make her way back through the long corridors of the second floor. Quicker than she could react a push made her hit the wall quite hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Narcissa's voice whispered while hands trailed from her waist to her rear. Before Victoria even had a chance to answer the older woman captured her lips.

"I've missed you coming here, what evil forces kept you from my arms?"

Victoria chuckled, "Well, school I guess," her lips got covered again, "I've missed you too by the way."

Narcissa's face lightened up. For the past year it had been a constant sneaking around the manor to satisfy whatever Narcissa didn't get from her husband and Victoria didn't get at all.

Narcissa was in fact Victoria's first.

She felt how Narcissa slim fingers made their way up her belly towards her breasts.

"Hey, come on Cissy," she said with a breathy voice locking her hands around the other woman's wrists, "we can't do this now, not here."

"Well, I can think of several rooms I haven't been able to show you because of your absence."

Victoria's breath quickened by the thought, it had been too long. Narcissa always knew how to get what she wanted, and she always did.

"Well then, Mrs. Malfoy," she begun tilting her head until she were millimeters from her lovers lips, "why don't you show me these undiscovered chambers of yours."

Quicker than ever Narcissa took her by the hand and led her to a room further away from the stairs and pushed her inside. Before she could get a glimpse of the new location Narcissa turned her around to kiss her with starving lips.

She walked backwards as hands on her chest demanded her to. A hit from behind made her fall on her back. _A bed. _Crawling onto it Narcissa was soon hovering over her. She removed her jacket and the woman started to unbutton her shirt. Victoria hungrily reached underneath Narcissa's dress and felt bare slender legs that ended in a soft but firm bottom. A rewarding moan escaped Narcissa's lips when eager hands touched the soaked fabric of her panties. Victoria couldn't help but to smile and kissed what she could reach of Cissy's neck.

"Please," she begged, fingers caressing the younger girl's lips.

"Please what, Cissy?" She teased, not giving in for her unbearable desire that easily.

"Touch me, here." Narcissa took Victoria's hand and led it to

Once again lips met and tongues begun to wrestle. Victoria ripped off Narcissa's underwear and pushed herself forward. She was met with a welcoming wetness on her bare belly. She groaned in pain when Narcissa's knee touched the sore cut on her waist. The older woman however, didn't seem to notice and started to grind against her torso, her breath heavy and shaky. Victoria began to feel frustration inside her as she wanted nothing more than to feel the naked chest of Narcissa pressed against her own.

"Victoria, I need you," she breathed into her hair, "inside, now."

She moaned in response, the situation was too intense for her to answer verbally. Slowly she found the rocking front of her mistress and begun to rub the swollen nub and felt hands grip her hair. When she slipped one finger into the slick entrance the grip tightened and a growl of pleasure came from Narcissa's throat.

"More."

A second finger was added without difficulty, then another. The steady rhythm grew in to a fierce rocking and the two women breathed into each others mouths with every movement. Victoria almost forgot to breath with Narcissa's moving figure on top of her, she had without a doubt missed her lover. Narcissa's breathing escalated from soft whimpers to loud moans and Victoria could feel her tighten round her thrusting fingers. A heavy body collapsed on hers and tender kisses between long breaths were planted on her neck.

"I Love you, Victoria Whitson," Narcissa whispered.

**Samantha  
**It'd been at least twenty minutes since Victoria had left her alone with Mr. Malfoy. '_What on earth is she doing?'_

Mrs. Malfoy hadn't been seen either, but Lucius didn't seem to be concerned about that. He was moving closer to Samantha every minute and frankly, she didn't mind. He was rather stubborn and indescribably self loving. She enjoyed not talking so much about herself though, especially not when she was getting more confident with the glass in her hand and its content in her blood.

"So, Miss Collins," he spoke, "how about something stronger?"

She didn't quite understand what he meant until he snapped his fingers and the little house elf that had served them champagne appeared with two glasses with a green liquid.

"Is that..?"

She was interrupted, "Absinth yes," he handed her one of the small glasses, " but not the strong sort."  
Samantha felt curiosity bubbling up inside of her. She hadn't tried much when it came to alcoholic pleasantries. Partly because her parents didn't drink one drop. It was, after all, poison. She remembered when she first smuggled some wine to her room at her parents house, when she got caught she was grounded for two months. That became in a way the reason to why she didn't drink. It was a foul thing to do. She put the glass to her lips, ready to take it all in when Lucius gently took the drink from her lips.

"Not like that," he smirked.

"How am I suppose to drink it then?" she asked confused, she didn't want to taste the bitter alcohol.

"Slowly, and not everything in one gulp."

He let a small amount of the green liquid disappear in his mouth the he raised his glass towards the fireplace, making the color look venomous.

"Now now, don't be shy, take a sip."

She blushed and carefully put the glass to her lips again. A sweet taste of liquorice and strong alcohol touched her tongue and ran down her throat, making her body warm and relaxed. She smiled satisfyingly.

She sat quiet with closed eyes almost forgetting where she was and who was sitting beside her.

"And," he broke her trans, "how was it?"

When she opened her eyes Lucius face was mere centimeters from hers and she knew the look on his face. The same Snape had been wearing just days before when she'd felt complete and heartbroken all at the same time. His hand reached out to caress her hair and she leant into his touch. His breath came closer and Samantha decided to close her eyes and keep them closed. Just when she felt his lips beginning to touch hers the doorbell rang, making both of them groan in displeasure.

She opened her eyes and her blue eyes was met with ice cold grey that ensured her that this wasn't over. A feeling of desire and wanting begun to make its way down her lower parts._ Since when had she become so easily affected?  
_He left the sofa, grabbed his staff an walked across the floor with his head held high. She heard him open the door and unfamiliar voices filled the quiet halls of Malfoy Manor.  
"Hey, did I miss anything?" Victoria said behind her and she was utterly relived that her friend finally had decided to join her.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting her for almost half an hour," she said with and angry tone, though she wasn't upset at all.

Victoria looked puzzled, "Well, I had an unexpected encounter," she raised Lucius glass that still had some absinth in it, "what is this?"

"That's Lucius's glass."

Victoria looked at Samantha with big eyes, "Fuck that, I'm having this," she emptied the vessel.

"Look," she said but was interrupted with a strong shiver when the booze made her blood warm and her taste buds go crazy, "I think I've screwed shit up."

Samantha arched an eyebrow, "Are you sleeping with Narcissa Malfoy?"

Victoria collapsed on the couch, "Well sorta...kinda...yeah, I am," she confessed.

"For how long?"

Samantha watched as the other girl sunk further into the couch, "About a year."

"A year?" she shrieked, "how the bloody hell have you been able to have sex with a married woman for a year?"

Victoria raised a finger to her mouth, "not so loud."

People had started to enter the salon with drinks in hand. Samantha looked around and noticed a rather disturbing pattern, "A few death eaters?" she hissed, "a few, they are all bloody followers of you-know-who."

Victoria looked at the new comers, "So they are," she looked at her friend, "this should be interesting."

Samantha watched in horror as famous criminals filled the hall and started to feel uneasy, "Oh Merlin's beard," she gasped, "isn't that Fenrir Greyback?"  
Victoria nodded, "Yep, in the flesh."

"And that, that is Dolohov?" Now horror and fascination were mixed in to one overwhelming feeling.

"Cissy said she loves me," Victoria whispered out of the blue. Samantha hadn't really the capacity to answer directly as she saw Rodophulus Lestrange enter the room.

"And what did you say," she managed to speak, "do you love her?"

Victoria stiffed, "I don't know, I mean, she has made I very clear that what we do has got nothing to do with love."

"Until now apparently," said Samantha who had been giving quick looks over her shoulder along as they spoke looked at the other girl, "so what did you say then?"

Victoria shook her head, "Well, I didn't exactly say anything, I kissed her."

Samantha's eyes rolled in a circular motion, "Good Vic, because you know bloody well that you said you love her back without actually saying anything."

Victoria buried her face in her hands, "This sucks!"

Samantha tapped her back as a friendly gesture, "It's going to be all right, maybe she was just caught up in some weird orgasmic after chocks."

She looked up and her heart froze, in to the room stepped Lucius followed by none other than Severus Snape. Vitoria had probably felt her body stiffing because she looked in the direction Samantha's eyes had landed. She felt Victoria taking her hand and when she looked at her a smile played on her face.

"Come on." she said.

**Victoria**

They rose from the comfortable couch and left the warm fireplace. She let go of Samantha's hand and straightened her shirt. She walked over to Draco who had been staying in his room for whatever reason, he looked hackneyed. They nodded at each other and Lucius was a few meters away from where they stood.

"Ah, Miss Whitson, Miss Collins," he said smirking suspiciously, "please join us."

The girls took a few steps closer, "that depends," Victoria said, teasing.

"Depends on what, Miss Whitson?"

"On how interesting your conversation is for two young women such as ourselves, and if you've got drinks," she mocked.

Narcissa appeared between Snape and Lucius with two glasses of sparkling champagne, "you know very well nothing that doesn't involve politics or business escapes the lips of these two gentlemen," her eyes burned into Victoria's as one of the glasses was placed in her hand, "which leaves us girls to discuss other matters, of importance."

Narcissa handed the other glass to Samantha and then took one from a small table behind her to consume herself. Once again her gaze fell upon Victoria who avoided the dark brown eyes.

Instead, Victoria's attention was drawn beyond Narcissa and the two discussing men. An electrifying feeling shot through her body and her breath got caught in her throat. By the entrance of the salon stood a woman with raven curls, charcoal eyes, dark red lips that was curled into I wicked smile. She was looking straight at Victoria which made her feel like fainting. She recognized the woman from posters that were places all over Hogsmeade two years ago, after the mass breakout from Azkaban. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's older (and utterly mad) sister. She had talked about her in a way that made Victoria understand that they had their differences and didn't get along well.

But this was nothing like the posters she had seen. From that range Bellatrix looked amazingly beautiful. Her hair was big and long curls brushed her cheeks, her beautifully shaped eyes looked relaxed surrounded by dark heavy lashes. She wore a black dress with a laced under bust leather corset. Slim fingers with dangerously sharp nails played with raven curls as black eyes studied the breathless girl before her.

Bellatrix walked past the arguing men and approached the three women, still wearing a wicked smile.

**Samantha  
**She sipped on the champagne whilst Narcissa was talking but she didn't listen to a word she was saying because she was too busy looking at Mr. Malfoy and Snape. Suddenly she felt an urge to leave the room, it was almost as if she was panicking. She excused herself and walked past the two men, almost bumping into Bellatrix Lestrange on her way out.

She stood by the large staircase in the lobby, breathing heavily. She needed to be alone if only just for a minute. The lobby continued in a quite long corridor that was, as the previous room, quite dark. At the end of the corridor a large window exposed the darkened sky and a huge garden with lampposts placed here and there to lighten up with a faint glow. She walked over to the window and saw rain pouring down leaving marks on the glass. Closing her eyes she tried to exclude the jingle of glasses and boisterous voices that came from the salon only to hear the rain clatter against the window.

"Ah, here you are, thought you had left," the voice of Lucius Malfoy penetrated her trance, "would had been rather disagreeable of you since we had an unfinished conversation you and I."

Samantha was already lost, her chest was heaving and her knees almost gave in when Lucius approached. She walked backwards until she hit the cold window and Lucius was soon close enough to give her no room to escape. _But she didn't want to leave._

She looked up and in a second their lips met and the kiss was soon fervent enough to make her moan into his mouth. Strong hands locked themselves around Samantha's waist and she was turned around and pressed harder against the cool window. She got excited and quite nervous with this man's dominance. A Rough hand slipped from her waist and under her dress too with a lighter touch caress her inner thigh. She pushed her back against Lucius and felt his growing erection pressing against her arse. He buried his face into her hair. She gasped when his hands finally reached inside her underwear and found the needy centre of her cunt. She threw her head back on his shoulder and bit back a loud moan.

He chuckled in her ear, "now now, we wouldn't want to alert the others would we?"

She jerked her head as much as she was capable of, "nuhu."

His hand stopped its motion, "what was that, I'm sure I couldn't understand what you tried to say."

"No," she groaned, "please don't st-stop," she begged. She hated him at the moment, he tortured her and enjoyed it.

In a flash she was turned around facing him and he pressed his lips against her neck. His hand started to work again while the other hand took one of hers and directed it towards the throbbing limb imprisoned behind his trousers. She fumbled with shaky hands to unbutton. Concentration was hard when steady hands knew their purpose under her dress. When the last button finally was conquered she reached down and this time it was Lucius turn to gasp. She closed her hands around his swollen member and slowly moved back and forth. His hand begun to shake lightly but he kept the steady rhythm and Samantha wanted nothing more but to have him inside of her.

A short cough was heard behind Lucius and all movement sized. Lucius turned his face around and removed Samantha's hand to button his trousers.

"Ah, Bellatrix," he said with a relieved but breathy voice, "what an unpleasant surprise."

Samantha stood speechless not to say unbelievably embarrassed.

Bellatrix stood smirking, eyes focused on Samantha who stared down at the floor, "I was hoping I could find something fun to watch at this doll gathering."

She walked closer eyes still fixed on Samantha, "does my sister know about your new pet Lucius?"

"What did you call me?" Samantha broke her own silence, disgusted by Bellatrix's comment.

A mad cackle escaped the woman's throat, "It talks without permission too, oh my Lucius, you're getting softer every time we meet."

Lucius didn't seem disturbed by his niece's offending, "This is Miss Collins, a friend of Miss Whitson, if you've had the pleasure to meet her."

Bellatrix smirked, "so I have," her attention once again fell upon Samantha who was still standing against the window, "so muddy, how old are you, fifteen?"

Samantha tried not to grit her teeth, "if you must know I'm seventeen, and pureblood as well."

"Oh forgive me," she mocked and moved closer until she was almost right in front of Samantha, "so tell me Samantha, did you know that you're not the first girl Lucius has laid hands on, hm?"

Samantha started to feel sick with the woman so close, "I could imagine," she stated and tried to keep a straight face on.

"Oh I see, and did you also know that he's married?" her vacant black eyes bored into Samantha's, "Of course you did, you piece of filth."

"Bella, that is enough," Lucius's voice rumbled, clearly he had become fed up with Bellatrix's interrogating, but Samantha was furious. She shaked to the very last fiber in her body, she wanted to make a move on the woman but the knowledge of what she was capable of stopped her.

Bellatrix simply smiled childishly and finally turned around to leave, "what I actually came here to say is that dinner is served," she said and passed Lucius without looking his way.

**Victoria**

She didn't manage to protest before Samantha excused herself and went off in a hurry without reason. She watched as Bellatrix came closer and her heart rate increased. It felt like she had a ticking bomb inside of her. Narcissa seemed to have noticed her sisters approach and moved closer to Victoria, as if she was a property the two women now was going to fight over for ownership.

Bellatrix reached the two women and nodded towards her sister, "Cissy," she greeted and looked at Victoria.

Narcissa seemed threatened by that and pressed a little closer to Victoria, "Bella, this is Victoria Whitson, a friend of Draco's."

Bellatrix grinned and took one of Victoria's hands in her own, "pleasure," she said and lightly pressed her lips against it.

Victoria stopped breathing for a second but pretty soon understood that she needed air to not faint on the two sisters, "likewise, madame," she couldn't understand how breathtaking this woman was. Her appearance made her look younger than Narcissa, mostly because she was shorter and though her thirteen years in Azkaban she didn't look too stale.

"I'm going to call to the table now," Narcissa said to Victoria, "please sit by me," she finally whispered. Victoria nodded in response.

She was left in a crowded room face to face with a notorious killer that looked like she was making vicious plans for every passing moment. Victoria couldn't be more excited. She was just about to say something when Narcissa came back and asked Bellatrix if she could see if Lucius was on his way to greet the guests by the table. Bellatrix left the hall and a sudden shiver filled Victoria's body. She knew she hadn't seen Narcissa's sister in real life, and yet she felt as though she had. She shaked the unpleasant feeling off and walked over to the table.

She sat down at beside Draco who had a vacant expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" her question almost made Draco jump off his stool, "G, take a chill pill."

Draco didn't say anything, he just stared down on his empty plate and Victoria couldn't help but to feel frustrated with his ongoing self pitying. People begun to gather around the table. Bellatrix entered the hall, followed by Lucius and, Victoria arched an eyebrow, Samantha. She got Samantha's attention and pointed hysterically at the stool beside her, demanding Samantha to take a seat on her left. Narcissa came to sit on Victoria's right. Beside her Lucius sat down on the chair that looked something like a small throne. "_Classic," _Victoria thought.

Samantha leaned into Victoria's ear, "I've done something really bad."

Victoria smirked, "yeah I figured you might," she saw Snape and Bellatrix sit down on the opposite of her and Samantha, "but let's not talk about that now."

Samantha nodded and Victoria took her hand and squeezed it lightly. There was no doubt in what had happened during Samantha and Lucius absence. She didn't judge. After all she did the exact same thing herself, if not worse.

She stiffed when she felt a hand on her right thigh, "young woman, I believe your glass is empty," Narcissa's breath was hot on Victoria's face, "surely we can't have that."

She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared with something else than champagne, it sort of looked like red wine but it had a thick layer of smoke gushing out of the glass's edges.

Victoria took the glass, "thank you, um, what is it?"

Narcissa chuckled, "old family recipe, now taste it," Narcissa's hand, that wasn't resting upon Victoria's thigh, slowly tilted the glass to the girl's mouth and watched as the fluid passed her lips.

Victoria took a moment to savor of the taste, "oh my god, this is really something," she took another sip.

Narcissa laughed, "careful, it's a bit strong," she leaned into her hair, "and I wouldn't mind having you conscious later tonight."

Victoria looked up only to find that Bellatrix was watching her with hungry eyes. Quickly she straightened her back and removed Narcissa's hand, who didn't protest but seemed offended by her sudden dismiss. Bellatrix however didn't stop staring as if she was going to jump over the table at any moment. She wasn't sure if she should be terrified or intrigued. One things she didn't know was how this evening was going to end.

**Samantha**

She couldn't eat. The regret of what she had done ached from inside of her. Why she had given in she didn't know, Lucius wasn't the one she wanted. Lucius was vile and unpleasant, he didn't care about anyone but himself. She looked at Snape and the knot in her stomach tightened.

A few clinks echoed and the hall became quiet. Lucius stood up, holding his glass that spitted out white smoke, "welcome honored guests, we are all here this evening to celebrate good fortune and everlasting loyalty to the one and only Lord we serve."

Samantha looked at Victoria with an raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know, ridiculous," she mimicked.

"I hope," he begun gazing around his company, "that all of you have a lovely evening with many pleasantries to come, as I have had," his eyes ultimately fell upon Samantha and he raised his glass, "a toast."  
Samantha was taken aback, she hoped that no one understood what he had meant with that but when her eyes met Snape's she knew someone had. At first he almost looked puzzled but it soon turned into an angry expression. She looked down at her plate, ten thousand thoughts rushing through her brain at once and when she glanced up she saw in horror how Snape excused himself and left the table.  
Without further though she rose from her seat and rushed after him._"Nothing ventured nothing gained," _a sentence that echoed in her head as her gaze searched for him in the dark lobby. She opened the front door and found him strutting towards the gates. She ran down the stone steps and after him before he could disappear.

"Severus," she half shouted half breathed, "Severus please stop!"

So he did, but he didn't turn around. Instead he just stood there like a black magnificent statue, "yes?" he asked.

Samantha's breath was unsteady because of her running and she hadn't a clue what she possibly could say, "please don't leave," she walked around his standing figure and faced him, "you can't leave."

The glow from a distant light source threw shadows on his face. She tried to touch his arm but he gave her a look that made her rethink her action.  
"Severus, please," she tried to find words, he looked disappointed as his eyes met hers"I'm begging you, please listen to what I have to say."

"I have nothing to say to you, girl," he hissed between gritted teeth," he leaned closer, "nothing."

She tried to argue but he simply passed her and headed towards the gates. In horror she saw how he took his wand from the inner pocket of his robe and without hesitation, she ran as fast as she could and grabbed his arm as he apparated from the grounds.

**Victoria**

Samantha had just disappeared, again. Victoria started to get irritated by her impulsive runaways. She told Narcissa she would be back in a moment and went after her friend.

She walked up the stairs, wondered if she would find Professor Snape and Samantha hurling around in one of the bedrooms.

After searching behind various closed doors she gave up and went towards the stairs. Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled backwards until her body bumped into a soft figure.

"Cissy," she exhaled in surprise. It soon became clear to her that it wasn't Narcissa. Slim fingers with sharp nails reached around her stomach and a low chuckle spread a cold shiver down her spine.

"I knew my sister had some twister affair outside her ridiculous marriage," Bellatrix purred into Victoria's ear, "but never could I imagine that it was with an underaged little girl," she emphasized the last word.

She brushed back the hair that covered Victoria's neck and her hot breath caressed the sensitive skin.

"First; I am not underaged, I may be young but I'm still capable to take responsibility for my own actions, so is Narcissa," Victoria tried to argue, it was useless to act like she didn't understand what Bellatrix was talking about, useless to lie.

Bellatrix cackled this time, "of course, I must say I'm rather jealous," she laid a soft kiss on Victoria's pulse point and her hand traveled up, "but you and I both know that the looks you've been giving me tonight wasn't just to act like the polite young woman mummy taught you to be."

Her hand had stopped right between her breasts and unbuttoned the shirt just enough to reach inside and slowly dip inside her bra. Victoria's chest was heaving and she couldn't restrain the soft moan that so eagerly wanted to escape her lips.

"am I not right, dearie?" Bellatrix asked and pushed Victoria's back closer against her front. She covered Victoria's right earlobe with her mouth and played with it as her hand did the same with Victoria's nipple.

"I suppose you are," she breathed. She didn't know if the fear of what the woman might do to her if she refused was the reason she complied, or if it just felt so damn good.

Bellatrix rolled her erected nipple between her fingers and licked her jawline. Victoria felt her arousal grow and her sex began to burn, craving a rough touch. Bellatrix pushed her against the wall and put one leg between her thighs and started to move with a determination, as if she had read her mind. Victoria's arms crept around Bellatrix's corset covered torso and pushed her forward to kiss her deeply. As she did she heard a gasp and broke the kiss immediately. Bellatrix stepped back with a wicked smile and behind her Narcissa stood, she looked completely devastated and a sudden feeling of regret and guilt landed on Victoria's shoulders.

"it was lovely to meet you," Bellatrix broke the silence, still wearing a wicked smile, "but it seems we have to continue this little conversation another time, love," she backed off and headed for the stairs without looking at her sister.

Narcissa's dark eyes were filled with glistening tears. She hadn't moved an inch, her chest was heaving dangerously.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry," Victoria begun with a weak voice, "I-I didn't know what I was doing," she walked a few steps towards the other woman.

"Don't," she begun and raised a warning finger, "don't you dare come closer."

Victoria was chocked, she had never seen the hatred that shot out from Narcissa's eyes. Victoria covered her gasping mouth. She had realized what she had done and how Narcissa must have felt when she came up the last few steps of the stairs and saw her sister's mouth covering Victoria's. Tears burned painfully behind her eyes.

"I should have known better," Narcissa stated, "you're too young to understand." She turned around and hurried down the stairs, probably back to the table to continue being a hostess at her husband's side. Victoria sunk down to the floor and furious sobs made her whole body shake. She had ruined everything.

**Samantha**

Her body finally came to its regular form when they arrived at a grey, mediocre neighborhood. She collapsed on the ground and groaned in displeasure and rubbed her back.

"Stupid girl, why the bloody hell did you do that?" Snape said in a dangerous whisper.

She rose from the ground and brushed of the gravel from her clothes, "because you wouldn't listen to me, it was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you leave."

He growled something Samantha didn't understand, didn't know if she wanted to hear, and turned his heel towards the closely built houses, she ran after him and felt as a childish school girl, but he had to hear what she had to say.

"yes I was with Lucius tonight and yes I do regret it, deeply," she begun to explain herself, "but you can not blame me entirely."

"and why should I listen to your little excuses?" he was mean, she wanted to scream and hit him at the same time.

"because I have loved you for so long and you knew that," she yelled and grabbed his robe, he stopped, "I love you and you did nothing but insult me and use me for sport." She let go of all emotions and her cheeks were soon drenched with hot, salty tears.

This time, Snape's expression softened.

"how can you blame me when I was left in uncertainty by your actions, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Without further warning Snape took a hold of Samantha's back and pulled her in to a tight embrace. Her hands gripped his robe tightly and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I," he began with an unsteady voice, "love you," he breathed into her hair and she let out a sob of happiness and surprise. When they broke apart she looked into his dark eyes, she felt more home than ever. He reached out his hand for her to take, "please forgive me."

And she did.

They arrived at an ordinary wooden door by one of the grey houses. He took out his wand and flicked it. A click was heard and he turned the doorknob and led her into his home. It was very small and spartan with dark painted walls and books covering most parts of them. He took her hand and led her through another room that looked much like a muggle living room, minus the electric appliances. They entered another door. It was small and most of the area was covered with a four poster bed in dark wood. She smiled as he once again flicked his wand and lit all the candles. He turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"this time, I will not tell you to leave," he paused, "I will not leave myself," his eyes glistened in the obscure light, "I will not treat you the way I've done, ever again."

Her heart fluttered and she wanted to cry like a little child. Ever again he said, did he actually mean they would stay together? She decided not to get her hopes up, she had learnt that it was a fools move. Instead, she would savor the moment with him, her, and only the two of them together.

She tipped toed upwards to capture his lips and a familiar sensation fulfilled her when his mouth covered hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a passionate fight between their tongues. She moaned deeply into his mouth and his embrace tightened, as if he would never let her go. She broke the kiss and took a few steps back, hungry eyes playing with his figure. She turned around for him to unzip her dress that so easily fell off her body. His warm hands followed the curves of her waist and hooked her panties and they fell down her ankles. Before she knew it, her bra was gone too and she stood completely naked in his bedroom. Only her blonde curls to cover her breasts.

There was no denying he wanted to take her where they stood but she wouldn't let him just yet. This time it was she who would take command. She passed him and jumped onto the bed. He followed her.

When he was about to join her she put a hand on his chest, "nah-ah," she said in a teasing tone, "I want you to undress first,"

He raised an eyebrow, "what?"

She started to unbutton his robe, "take off," she pushed it aside and revealed the white shirt underneath, "you clothes." Her sentence faded as she crawled back towards the head of the bed. She lifted the covers and got under them and stayed there, waiting in anticipation. The sound of soft garment finally seized and he joined her from behind, gently kissing her soft shoulders as his hands trailed along her torso. She tilted her head as he reached her neck and sucked on her pulse point. His right hand left her waist and headed towards lower purposes. She moaned loud as he touched her clit and gently rubbed it in a circular motion. Her arm reached behind her head and grabbed a handful of his black hair. He turned her around so that he could easily kiss her lips, she pushed her body forward and felt his erection against her thigh. She needed him. With her two hands she ordered him to lay on his back. She straddled him and kissed the warm neck and continued down to his chest. Dark curls tickled her face and she let out her tongue to slowly lick his nipple before she nibbled it. Surprisingly, Snape let out a throaty sound of pleasure and Samantha continued to draw her masterpiece. His hands took hold of her face and lifted it, their eyes met and she saw beyond his hard shell of bitterness. He was a kind man who, indeed, had lived through the worse.

She got pushed forward into another deep kiss, his warm tongue played around in her mouth, exploring everything he might have missed before. They rolled over and her hand reached between their bodies and guided him into her. This time, it didn't hurt. She felt the most unspeakable wave of pleasure and completeness washing over her when he moved inside of her. She gripped the bed posters tightly as his thrusting became harder. She locked her legs around him and followed his every move. Their panting breaths were synced. He fucked her with growing force and his groans of pleasure revealed that he was near passing climax. Samantha however wasn't finished and topped him with all force she possessed. She stopped their movement and he desperately tried to regain the rhythm.

She bent down and licked the pulsating vain on his neck. Slowly she began to move again, he gripped her waist and helped her up and down until he couldn't restrain himself no more. His arms crept behind her back and he held her in place as he thrusted her deeply, hitting every right spot in her body as he did. One last push and they both shaked as their orgasms went through their bodies. She felt him come inside of her and triggered her muscles to do the same. Their breathing steadied and she was still on top of him, holding his face against her chest. He listened to her heartbeat as it came back to its slow steady rhythm.

It was a bliss, the feeling of fulfillment overwhelmed her. Her hands in his hair, the silence and deep, living breaths were the kind of heaven she wanted to stay in forever.


	6. Death, and other comforts

**Victoria**

She woke up on the floor. A split second of peace passed and the angst of recent events filled her entire body. Tears couldn't be stopped and she crawled back on the bed in a sickly position, whispering her lost lover's name before sleep once again captured her and led her into a less complex world.

A few days had passed, quickly, and she was on the train to Hogwarts once again. Draco wasn't there and she hadn't seen neither Lucius or Narcissa on the platform. Pansy was asleep on her shoulder and she felt irritated by the tickling pressure of her head. She rose from the seat and Pansy groaned but didn't wake up. She hurried through the train and when she finally found who she was looking for she hesitated to enter the coupé.

"Hi, Samantha," she said weakly, "I need to talk."

She forced down the gulp of tears that tried to fight its way up her throat. Samantha put down the book she was reading and tapped the seat beside her, "what has happened, you look like a bloody mess."

Victoria smiled weakly, took a deep breath and told her friend the whole story. It was dark when they arrived to Hogsmeade and her story had been told, discussed and advised on. But still, she felt as if she needed to do something. The craziness that took hold of her brain wasn't healthy. She decided not to tell Samantha but she was determined to do something about the mess.

That night she woke up by a silent vibrating alarm she had set in discretion. Silently, she put on her clothes, shoes and a dark sweater with a hood. She managed to walk the grounds without being seen and as soon as she got to the gates she apparated to the one place she knew she could find who she was looking for.

She stood in front of the magnificent manor once again and took a deep breath. It was dark except for a few windows in the salon and the outdoor lampposts. She entered the door without knocking and heard nothing but the furious clatter coming from the fireplace in the salon.

"well well, what have we here," a cold voice behind her said, making her gasp, "I thought you would come back for me, dearie."

Bellatrix approached her from behind. She turned around and met the dangerous woman face to face.

"couldn't stay away?" she stopped inches from Victoria who took a step back.

"well, no and no," she said and straightened her back, "I'm here to see Narcissa." She looked around, thinking it was awfully quiet. A voice inside her head said that she should leave while she could, she ignored it.

"my sister doesn't want to see you sweetie," her tone was sickly kind, "you broke her heart, remember?"

Victoria took a breath to say something but held back her defensive comment, "I need to see her," she repeated, locking her green eyes with the empty once opposite her.

"very well then," Bellatrix took a painful grip of her arm, "this way, Miss."

They entered the salon and to Victoria's horror it was full of Death Eaters, as if they had expected her arrival. Bellatrix pushed her down on the ground and magically tied her hands behind her back. Her wand slid out of her jeans and gave a hollow echo as it hit the cold floor. She had no idea what happened above but the voices in the hall dripped with excitement and anticipation She felt the weight of a body on her sway-back and exhaled in surprise. Dark curls tickled her face as Bellatrix bended over to whisper in her ear: "crucio."

Victoria was lost, she felt as though she was going to die but it never happened. She was on the edge of the strongest physical pain she had ever experienced. She tried to twirl and scream but the heavy weight held her down and loud cackles echoed in her ears. After hours, that in reality only were a few minutes, she was released and took deep breaths not to faint. Hoovering over her Bellatrix gave her a toothy smile and said things that Victoria couldn't make out. The shrieking sound in her ear didn't fade and she felt how the contents of her stomach made its way up her throat.

"filthy little creep, who do you think is going to clean your stinky mess up," Bellatrix mocked, if only Victoria could reach her wand and at least kill the woman, "my sister maybe?"

"Ci-Cissy," Victoria's weak voice was merely audible.

"What was that?" Bellatrix bended over and pretended she didn't hear what Victoria had said, "oh, you mean that you want to see her now," Victoria looked up and hoped she could see her before she died, she was going to die, that she knew very well, "well unfortunately she is not here, you see, she fled to that ridiculous school of yours to save her even more ridiculous son," she spat.

Victoria started to laugh, she didn't know what else to do. The whole situation was so cruel and hopeless that it became funny. Then she felt herself being pulled back into her mind and the reality faded into something insignificant.

**Samantha**

Victoria was gone. Words had come out this morning that someone saw her sneak out in the middle of the night. Samantha got so angry, why the bloody hell couldn't the person who saw her stop her. She probably went back to Malfoy Manor, that much Samantha knew, but she didn't tell anyone. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time.

Right after that, Minerva McGonagall announced that Hogwarts might be under siege and all hell broke loose.

Samantha ran down to the dungeons and stormed into Snape's office. He stood by the fireplace, sipping a glass of whiskey.

"you can't do that, not now," she said breathily, "w-we have to get out of here, we have to go!"

He turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "breath," he simply said, "we've got time."

Samantha panicked, didn't he know? "Severus, the castle is soon to be under attack, we have to leave this place."

"I know."

Samantha's eyes widened, he knew. Maybe he was a part of it, maybe she had been wrong all this time. She swallowed hard, "what-" she swallowed, "what do you mean 'you know'."

He turned to her, "I am working for Dumbledore, as his spy."

Samantha still didn't understand if it was a good thing or not, "a spy, what spy, why are you telling me this now? Are you with Voldermort?" she was furious, mostly because he was as calm as ever.

"No, I am giving important information to Dumbledore by spying on the Dark Lord," he explained.

"So you mean..."

"That if I hadn't been there the other day the upcoming attack would come as a surprise and everyone, student and staff, would die a painful death, yes that is what I mean."

He wasn't angry, he was probably as scared as Samantha and everyone else. She walked over to him and put his glass on the side table of the plush armchair.

"You are, the bravest man I know," she said and pressed her lips to his neck, "no words can describe the love I feel for you."

She felt him smile and he held her tight. Even if he didn't answer her back verbally, she knew he felt the same.

They hurried back to the entrance hall. Down the stairs came none other than Narcissa Malfoy, holding her son's hand tightly in her own. They stopped when they saw the misfit duo.

"What are you doing here," Samantha asked, "I thought you were with him."

Narcissa looked shamefully down at the floor, "no, as you should know, I do not support his ways and morals."

Samantha let out a skeptical laugh.

"I don't expect you to understand," she said and preceded their departure.

"Victoria is at the Manor," Narcissa froze, "she went after you."

"What?" Narcissa breathed, "is this true," she looked at Snape.

"Yes, she is gone," he answered with a cold voice.

"And I'm pretty sure there are some friends of yours to welcome her, am I right?" Samantha said, almost as coldly.

She sounded as though she didn't care, but she did, deeply. She knew she couldn't do anything about it, maybe not even Narcissa could. But it gave her a small amount of hope.

Narcissa let go of her son's hand, "no, why would she do that?" She sauntered back and forth, "they're going to kill her."

Draco took his mother's hand but she shaked him off. Samantha told Draco he should go back and gather everyone into the Great Hall. Snape followed him.

When she looked back Narcissa had already disappeared through the entrance door.

**Victoria**

The world that surrounded her was shattered and her mind had become completely hazed. Someone was dragging her over wet and slushy ground. As her eyes adjusted more to the surroundings she saw who forced her tired body over twigs and leaves, Fenrir Greyback. Before her hundreds of Death Eaters strutted on an all too familiar path. Bellatrix leaped a couple of feet ahead of them, she turned around now and then to give her a toothy smile. Victoria's head fell and images of peaceful times gave her a light feeling of warmth. They halted on a steep cliff and when she looked up again a paralyzing feeling overwhelmed her. A couple of yards away from where the steep ended the Hogwarts grounds started. A green light shield floated over the castle, it gave Victoria some comfort, hopefully everyone inside knew what was going on.

"Say goodbye," the horrible breath of Fenrir Greyback washed over her face, "you will probably see everyone you know die before I eat you."

Victoria knew better than to give him a snappy retort, and for all she knew she needed every bit of strength she could possibly produce. She heard a faint hiss from somewhere immediately green jets were shot from everywhere around her. It was almost beautiful. Greyback pushed her even closer to the edge as her mind revolted in thinking of a escape plan. Instead her body acted in the only way it could. Her right leg kicked backwards with such a force that Fenrir lost his grip and before anyone had a chance to react, she had made a run for it into the forbidden forest.

Her legs carried her down an uneven hill. She had no idea where her strength had come from but she didn't have any control of her body what so ever. When the hill ended she supported her breathless body against a tall and cold tree. Suddenly she heard a noise; like a twig snapping. She kept still and pushed herself closer into the tree. Her eyes snapped shut as she tried to keep under her heavy breathing. Since her wand got left behind she reached down and took the first heavy thing she could lay her hands on; a stone. As steps came closer she got ready to hit with her weapon. She threw herself around the tree with her arm in position to hit the target in its head. She gasped loud as she saw who it was and immediately dropped the stone to the ground.

She collapsed in Narcissa's arms and sobbed into her shoulder. Narcissa trembled, and kissed her head. They broke the embrace and Victoria took the opportunity to speak first.

"I understand if you never want to see me again after tonight," her voice was unsteady, "but I want to say this when I have the chance. I need you to know that what I feel for you is," she stopped and though of the right way to put it, "fucking insane, and excruciating and..." Narcissa hushed her with fingers on her lips.

"No, hear me out," Victoria protested harsher that she intended to and softly took Narcissa's hand in her own, "I don't expect you to forgive me, but you have to understand," tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks, "that I love you."

Narcissa opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by the last person she wanted to encounter.

"How sweet of you my little pest," Bellatrix stumbled down towards the couple and stopped at a fairly comfortable distance, "even I got a little sentimental after that confession."

Narcissa stood in front of Victoria, holding her hand almost painfully tight, "if you have anything human left in you sister, then you'll go back to your Lord and tell him you never found her," she said in a hard tone.

Bellatrix smiled insanely and twirled her wand between her fingers, "now what would be the fun in that, Cissy?" She lurked closer to them, her eyes fixed on Narcissa's. Victoria saw how Narcissa reached for her own wand and got ready to duel her sister. Bellatrix licked her lips and Victoria thought she looked more mental than ever.

"Wouldn't it be easier to hand over the girl, she's not good for you, I care about you my dear sister," Bellatrix lied and tilted her head, her empty eyes drifting over to Victoria.

"Maybe then I can assure you that you and your sad excuse for a husband and son can leave this battle with your lives spared."

It was then Victoria saw how Bellatrix's other hand held something shiny and sharp, like a triangular knife and when the raven haired threw it away arrow like, she felt her world slow down. The knife slowly wobbled towards Narcissa and Victoria stood there and saw how the person she loved the most was about to meet her death. She knew there was only one way she could stop it from happening and so she threw herself around Narcissa's body and looked into those warm brown eyes as the sharp item buried itself into her spine.

**Samantha**

She let out a loud shriek before Snape's hand managed to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe what she saw before her. As she attempted to release herself from his strong arms her mind tried to convince her that they were too far away to see exacly what had happened, but a part of her knew what she had seen was right. In the foggy distance Bellatrix seemed to be leaving, cackling with triumph of what she had inflicted and left behind. That was when Snape loosened his grip and she jerked free and ran like never before to her friend.

Narcissa sat on the ground with Victoria in her arms. The knife lay on the ground beside them and was covered with dark, thick blood. Samantha knelt beside her friend, not sure if she should touch her or not. Victoria was still breathing, but vaguely. Her skin had lost all its color and blood ran down her chin. Narcissa stroked her hair and suppressed every sob not to lose herself.

Victoria slowly turned her face and Samantha saw how she tried to focus.

"Hey you," she smiled weakly, "where is your man?"

Samantha laughed between sobs and stroked Victoria's face with one finger, "he's here somewhere."

Victoria closed her eyes for a second, "good," she took a deep breath, "I don't really want to do dying person cliché but," she swallowed, "tell him to take good care of you."

She couldn't stop her eyes from dropping tears down her cheeks, "I will, but you are not dying, we're going to take care of you." Samantha looked at Narcissa, never had she seen that kind of pain in someones eyes before.

Samantha took Victoria's cold hand and held it in both of hers, "you're going to be fine, do you hear me?"

"Will you stay with me?" Victoria said with closed eyes to the two women beside her.

"Till the very end love." Narcissa said and took Victoria's other hand.

Samantha saw how the white dress under Narcissa's black robe got covered in blood, she knew there was nothing left to do but to wait and comfort her friend.

"You don't have to worry about me," Victoria finally said, "it doesn't even hurt anymore."

Narcissa pressed her lips to the dying girl's hand.

"It feels nice," her eyes started to loose focus, "it feels -."

The last air left Victoria's lungs and her eyes went completely blank. Narcissa started to cry fiercely and took her dead love into her arms and held her lifeless body close to her own.

Samantha felt herself being dragged into complete darkness until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Snape standing behind her with sad eyes. She had almost forgotten he existed. All she wanted was those few moments back, with her friend alive and breathing. It felt as though a part of her had left as well. She took Snape's hand and stood up. She walked over to the crying woman and knelt down.

"Come, let's take her somewhere safe."

When they came back to the castle the war had ended. The sun had set and if you looked closely it seemed like everything was in order. Snape carried Victoria's body with Samantha by his side, she looked peaceful after he had closed her eyes. Narcissa walked a few meters behind holding her arms around her body and looking down at the ground. Someone ran passed them and crashed into Narcissa's arms, she seemed surprised and utterly relived when she understood it was Draco. She said some silent words to him as she cradled his pale face in her hands. He turned to face Samantha and Snape, his face twisted into a sick expression.

"No," he said and his teared eyes looked at the fragile figure in the Professor's arms, "who did-?"

"Bellatrix," Samantha said, shaking with hatred when she did, "in the forbidden forest."

Draco sighed heavily and looked at his mother, "she disappeared after we won the war."

Samantha stiffed, "we? You mean-?"

"Voldermort is gone."

Samantha sighed and relaxed, she didn't know if she could trust the Malfoy's fully. But then again, they had all lost something.

"Father ran too, he told me you were dead."

Narcissa looked blankly at her son, "I'm here darling," her face went cold, "as for Lucius, let him run. He has never done anything to aid our family anyway."

Draco looked disappointed, there were no doubts that he truly looked up to his dreadful father, but they would work it out. Samantha came to the conclusion that it wasn't her place to care, she didn't even know if she did

Draco embraced his mother and they continued into the battle torn castle.


	7. Black Shoes

**Chapter 5**  
**Nothing to do with love**

**Samantha**

They arrived early to where the Malfoy Manor was located. She didn't exacly know where, she had just been holding on tight to Victoria as they apparated.

They walked along a long graveled road, at the end of it a big gate appeared surrounded by a giant hedge, making sure no one unwelcome could enter.

"Nervous huh?" Victoria asked as they walked past the gate that magically had turned to dust, "I've gotta tell you, there will probably be a few Death Eaters guesting tonight,"

Samantha had that understood from the moment she agreed to come. "I don't mind actually."

Victoria tapped her back, "Good."

There was still some summer left in the air even though the hour was rather late. Samantha took a deep breath, feeling the sensation of cool air meeting warm lungs. They had reached the door. She thought of Snape who might just be on the other side of that very door and her heart rate increased.

"Ready?" Victoria blinked at her.

"More than ever."

Victoria ringed the bell and Samantha's heart speeded once again.

**Victoria  
**She knew who was going to open the door and she was right. In front of her stood Narcissa Malfoy in a black satin dress with emerald green lace around chest and waist. Victoria realized she had stopped breathing and did her best to catch her breath without Narcissa noticing.

"Good evening," Narcissa said in a seductive tone, "please, come in."

Victoria let Samantha in first and walked passed Narcissa without making eye contact, though she felt her eyes burn on her flesh.

"And who might this be?" Narcissa said, curiosity plying on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners," Samantha said and reached out her right hand towards the host, "Samantha Collins."

"Charming," Narcissa purred.

Victoria looked carelessly around the warm lighted lobby. It had been awhile since she walked the heavy stone floors of the Malfoy Manor.

"You are welcome to sit down in the salon, don't be shy."

She showed them in to a gigantic hall with a long table set for at least twenty people. In the back of the room were a great fireplace that was burning fiercely. The hall had the same dark and pleasant enlightenment as the previous room. "_I could totally live like this", _Victoria thought dreamlike.__

"Take a seat wherever you please, I need to go and freshen up." she left them standing with fantasies of owning such a magnificent building. __

"Drinks, Misses?"

A house elf broke Victoria and Samantha day dreaming and held a plate that was bigger than the elf herself was swaying a couple of decimeters underneath them.

"Yes please," the girls said in choir.

They took one drink each and thanked the little waitress who seemed happier with their politeness than anyone they had ever met. Victoria took a sip and immediately the feeling of cold and bubbly champagne tickled her throat. She looked over at Samantha who seemed to share her opulent.

"What do you think, should we sit down by that fire and wait for this party to get started?" Victoria felt more exited than ever.

"Sure."

They sat down on a black leather sofa that faced the fireplace. In front of them stood a wooden table on where they put their exclusive glasses.

"So," Victoria begun, "what's the plan, you know, for tonight?"

Samantha shrugged, "Well, you tell me?" she said and took a draught of the bubbling liquid, "it's you who has dragged me here for revenge."  
Victoria licked her lips, "Well, you must have thought of something to make our dear potions teacher tremble like a horny teen?"

"Good evening Miss Whitson," the voice of Lucius Malfoy greeted behind the couch.

The girls gasped, "Oh holy mother of sweet baby jesus, you scared us," Victoria half shouted, not noticing the look on the pureblood man's face when she used a muggle expression.

He smirked and looked at Samantha, "And you are?"  
"Samantha Collins."

Victoria knew a lot about Mr. Malfoy, one fact was that he had an unsaturated passion for younger women, and Samantha was nothing if not beautiful. She saw him eyeing the girl, caressing every visible inch of flesh with his eyes. Samantha's outfit was very elegant, she'd borrowed a pair of black heels from Victoria but the rest was all hers. She wore a deep green dress with a quite flattering low cut. Lucius's eyes stared at the woman on his couch.

"Pleasure," he said, "I hardly think my name is of any unwitting for you since you are here in my house?"

"Of course not, Mr. Malfoy."

Victoria didn't really know what was going on but if she hadn't misheard the invitational tone in Samantha's voice she could actually believe that Snape was facing some competition.

"Hey, I actually need to powder my nose as the ladies so comfortably say," Victoria raised from the couch, "take care of her will you?"

Lucius nodded, satisfied with the sudden privacy.

"I'll be right back."

She hurried out of the room and up the stairs in the lobby.

Victoria found one of the many bathrooms and entered, locking the door behind her. The room looked somewhat of a goldmine with almost everything decorated in a golden color, apart from stone walls and floor.

She walked over to a full length mirror and admired her reflection. Her black hair falling straight down her back and chest and her green eyes boosted with harsh make up. Her choice of clothes was not bad either. Dressed in black fake leather pants, a white buttoned shirt, black jacket and, of course, her favorite black converse, she looked just as she wanted – casual and hot.

When she was done she started to make her way back through the long corridors of the second floor. Quicker than she could react a push made her hit the wall quite hard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Narcissa's voice whispered while hands trailed from her waist to her rear. Before Victoria even had a chance to answer the older woman captured her lips.

"I've missed you coming here, what evil forces kept you from my arms?"

Victoria chuckled, "Well, school I guess," her lips got covered again, "I've missed you too by the way."

Narcissa's face lightened up. For the past year it had been a constant sneaking around the manor to satisfy whatever Narcissa didn't get from her husband and Victoria didn't get at all.

Narcissa was in fact Victoria's first.

She felt how Narcissa slim fingers made their way up her belly towards her breasts.

"Hey, come on Cissy," she said with a breathy voice locking her hands around the other woman's wrists, "we can't do this now, not here."

"Well, I can think of several rooms I haven't been able to show you because of your absence."

Victoria's breath quickened by the thought, it had been too long. Narcissa always knew how to get what she wanted, and she always did.

"Well then, Mrs. Malfoy," she begun tilting her head until she were millimeters from her lovers lips, "why don't you show me these undiscovered chambers of yours."

Quicker than ever Narcissa took her by the hand and led her to a room further away from the stairs and pushed her inside. Before she could get a glimpse of the new location Narcissa turned her around to kiss her with starving lips.

She walked backwards as hands on her chest demanded her to. A hit from behind made her fall on her back. _A bed. _Crawling onto it Narcissa was soon hovering over her. She removed her jacket and the woman started to unbutton her shirt. Victoria hungrily reached underneath Narcissa's dress and felt bare slender legs that ended in a soft but firm bottom. A rewarding moan escaped Narcissa's lips when eager hands touched the soaked fabric of her panties. Victoria couldn't help but to smile and kissed what she could reach of Cissy's neck.

"Please," she begged, fingers caressing the younger girl's lips.

"Please what, Cissy?" She teased, not giving in for her unbearable desire that easily.

"Touch me, here." Narcissa took Victoria's hand and led it to

Once again lips met and tongues begun to wrestle. Victoria ripped off Narcissa's underwear and pushed herself forward. She was met with a welcoming wetness on her bare belly. She groaned in pain when Narcissa's knee touched the sore cut on her waist. The older woman however, didn't seem to notice and started to grind against her torso, her breath heavy and shaky. Victoria began to feel frustration inside her as she wanted nothing more than to feel the naked chest of Narcissa pressed against her own.

"Victoria, I need you," she breathed into her hair, "inside, now."

She moaned in response, the situation was too intense for her to answer verbally. Slowly she found the rocking front of her mistress and begun to rub the swollen nub and felt hands grip her hair. When she slipped one finger into the slick entrance the grip tightened and a growl of pleasure came from Narcissa's throat.

"More."

A second finger was added without difficulty, then another. The steady rhythm grew in to a fierce rocking and the two women breathed into each others mouths with every movement. Victoria almost forgot to breath with Narcissa's moving figure on top of her, she had without a doubt missed her lover. Narcissa's breathing escalated from soft whimpers to loud moans and Victoria could feel her tighten round her thrusting fingers. A heavy body collapsed on hers and tender kisses between long breaths were planted on her neck.

"I Love you, Victoria Whitson," Narcissa whispered.

**Samantha  
**It'd been at least twenty minutes since Victoria had left her alone with Mr. Malfoy. '_What on earth is she doing?'_

Mrs. Malfoy hadn't been seen either, but Lucius didn't seem to be concerned about that. He was moving closer to Samantha every minute and frankly, she didn't mind. He was rather stubborn and indescribably self loving. She enjoyed not talking so much about herself though, especially not when she was getting more confident with the glass in her hand and its content in her blood.

"So, Miss Collins," he spoke, "how about something stronger?"

She didn't quite understand what he meant until he snapped his fingers and the little house elf that had served them champagne appeared with two glasses with a green liquid.

"Is that..?"

She was interrupted, "Absinth yes," he handed her one of the small glasses, " but not the strong sort."  
Samantha felt curiosity bubbling up inside of her. She hadn't tried much when it came to alcoholic pleasantries. Partly because her parents didn't drink one drop. It was, after all, poison. She remembered when she first smuggled some wine to her room at her parents house, when she got caught she was grounded for two months. That became in a way the reason to why she didn't drink. It was a foul thing to do. She put the glass to her lips, ready to take it all in when Lucius gently took the drink from her lips.

"Not like that," he smirked.

"How am I suppose to drink it then?" she asked confused, she didn't want to taste the bitter alcohol.

"Slowly, and not everything in one gulp."

He let a small amount of the green liquid disappear in his mouth the he raised his glass towards the fireplace, making the color look venomous.

"Now now, don't be shy, take a sip."

She blushed and carefully put the glass to her lips again. A sweet taste of liquorice and strong alcohol touched her tongue and ran down her throat, making her body warm and relaxed. She smiled satisfyingly.

She sat quiet with closed eyes almost forgetting where she was and who was sitting beside her.

"And," he broke her trans, "how was it?"

When she opened her eyes Lucius face was mere centimeters from hers and she knew the look on his face. The same Snape had been wearing just days before when she'd felt complete and heartbroken all at the same time. His hand reached out to caress her hair and she leant into his touch. His breath came closer and Samantha decided to close her eyes and keep them closed. Just when she felt his lips beginning to touch hers the doorbell rang, making both of them groan in displeasure.

She opened her eyes and her blue eyes was met with ice cold grey that ensured her that this wasn't over. A feeling of desire and wanting begun to make its way down her lower parts._ Since when had she become so easily affected?  
_He left the sofa, grabbed his staff an walked across the floor with his head held high. She heard him open the door and unfamiliar voices filled the quiet halls of Malfoy Manor.  
"Hey, did I miss anything?" Victoria said behind her and she was utterly relived that her friend finally had decided to join her.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been sitting her for almost half an hour," she said with and angry tone, though she wasn't upset at all.

Victoria looked puzzled, "Well, I had an unexpected encounter," she raised Lucius glass that still had some absinth in it, "what is this?"

"That's Lucius's glass."

Victoria looked at Samantha with big eyes, "Fuck that, I'm having this," she emptied the vessel.

"Look," she said but was interrupted with a strong shiver when the booze made her blood warm and her taste buds go crazy, "I think I've screwed shit up."

Samantha arched an eyebrow, "Are you sleeping with Narcissa Malfoy?"

Victoria collapsed on the couch, "Well sorta...kinda...yeah, I am," she confessed.

"For how long?"

Samantha watched as the other girl sunk further into the couch, "About a year."

"A year?" she shrieked, "how the bloody hell have you been able to have sex with a married woman for a year?"

Victoria raised a finger to her mouth, "not so loud."

People had started to enter the salon with drinks in hand. Samantha looked around and noticed a rather disturbing pattern, "A few death eaters?" she hissed, "a few, they are all bloody followers of you-know-who."

Victoria looked at the new comers, "So they are," she looked at her friend, "this should be interesting."

Samantha watched in horror as famous criminals filled the hall and started to feel uneasy, "Oh Merlin's beard," she gasped, "isn't that Fenrir Greyback?"  
Victoria nodded, "Yep, in the flesh."

"And that, that is Dolohov?" Now horror and fascination were mixed in to one overwhelming feeling.

"Cissy said she loves me," Victoria whispered out of the blue. Samantha hadn't really the capacity to answer directly as she saw Rodophulus Lestrange enter the room.

"And what did you say," she managed to speak, "do you love her?"

Victoria stiffed, "I don't know, I mean, she has made I very clear that what we do has got nothing to do with love."

"Until now apparently," said Samantha who had been giving quick looks over her shoulder along as they spoke looked at the other girl, "so what did you say then?"

Victoria shook her head, "Well, I didn't exactly say anything, I kissed her."

Samantha's eyes rolled in a circular motion, "Good Vic, because you know bloody well that you said you love her back without actually saying anything."

Victoria buried her face in her hands, "This sucks!"

Samantha tapped her back as a friendly gesture, "It's going to be all right, maybe she was just caught up in some weird orgasmic after chocks."

She looked up and her heart froze, in to the room stepped Lucius followed by none other than Severus Snape. Vitoria had probably felt her body stiffing because she looked in the direction Samantha's eyes had landed. She felt Victoria taking her hand and when she looked at her a smile played on her face.

"Come on." she said.

**Victoria**

They rose from the comfortable couch and left the warm fireplace. She let go of Samantha's hand and straightened her shirt. She walked over to Draco who had been staying in his room for whatever reason, he looked hackneyed. They nodded at each other and Lucius was a few meters away from where they stood.

"Ah, Miss Whitson, Miss Collins," he said smirking suspiciously, "please join us."

The girls took a few steps closer, "that depends," Victoria said, teasing.

"Depends on what, Miss Whitson?"

"On how interesting your conversation is for two young women such as ourselves, and if you've got drinks," she mocked.

Narcissa appeared between Snape and Lucius with two glasses of sparkling champagne, "you know very well nothing that doesn't involve politics or business escapes the lips of these two gentlemen," her eyes burned into Victoria's as one of the glasses was placed in her hand, "which leaves us girls to discuss other matters, of importance."

Narcissa handed the other glass to Samantha and then took one from a small table behind her to consume herself. Once again her gaze fell upon Victoria who avoided the dark brown eyes.

Instead, Victoria's attention was drawn beyond Narcissa and the two discussing men. An electrifying feeling shot through her body and her breath got caught in her throat. By the entrance of the salon stood a woman with raven curls, charcoal eyes, dark red lips that was curled into I wicked smile. She was looking straight at Victoria which made her feel like fainting. She recognized the woman from posters that were places all over Hogsmeade two years ago, after the mass breakout from Azkaban. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa's older (and utterly mad) sister. She had talked about her in a way that made Victoria understand that they had their differences and didn't get along well.

But this was nothing like the posters she had seen. From that range Bellatrix looked amazingly beautiful. Her hair was big and long curls brushed her cheeks, her beautifully shaped eyes looked relaxed surrounded by dark heavy lashes. She wore a black dress with a laced under bust leather corset. Slim fingers with dangerously sharp nails played with raven curls as black eyes studied the breathless girl before her.

Bellatrix walked past the arguing men and approached the three women, still wearing a wicked smile.

**Samantha  
**She sipped on the champagne whilst Narcissa was talking but she didn't listen to a word she was saying because she was too busy looking at Mr. Malfoy and Snape. Suddenly she felt an urge to leave the room, it was almost as if she was panicking. She excused herself and walked past the two men, almost bumping into Bellatrix Lestrange on her way out.

She stood by the large staircase in the lobby, breathing heavily. She needed to be alone if only just for a minute. The lobby continued in a quite long corridor that was, as the previous room, quite dark. At the end of the corridor a large window exposed the darkened sky and a huge garden with lampposts placed here and there to lighten up with a faint glow. She walked over to the window and saw rain pouring down leaving marks on the glass. Closing her eyes she tried to exclude the jingle of glasses and boisterous voices that came from the salon only to hear the rain clatter against the window.

"Ah, here you are, thought you had left," the voice of Lucius Malfoy penetrated her trance, "would had been rather disagreeable of you since we had an unfinished conversation you and I."

Samantha was already lost, her chest was heaving and her knees almost gave in when Lucius approached. She walked backwards until she hit the cold window and Lucius was soon close enough to give her no room to escape. _But she didn't want to leave._

She looked up and in a second their lips met and the kiss was soon fervent enough to make her moan into his mouth. Strong hands locked themselves around Samantha's waist and she was turned around and pressed harder against the cool window. She got excited and quite nervous with this man's dominance. A Rough hand slipped from her waist and under her dress too with a lighter touch caress her inner thigh. She pushed her back against Lucius and felt his growing erection pressing against her arse. He buried his face into her hair. She gasped when his hands finally reached inside her underwear and found the needy centre of her cunt. She threw her head back on his shoulder and bit back a loud moan.

He chuckled in her ear, "now now, we wouldn't want to alert the others would we?"

She jerked her head as much as she was capable of, "nuhu."

His hand stopped its motion, "what was that, I'm sure I couldn't understand what you tried to say."

"No," she groaned, "please don't st-stop," she begged. She hated him at the moment, he tortured her and enjoyed it.

In a flash she was turned around facing him and he pressed his lips against her neck. His hand started to work again while the other hand took one of hers and directed it towards the throbbing limb imprisoned behind his trousers. She fumbled with shaky hands to unbutton. Concentration was hard when steady hands knew their purpose under her dress. When the last button finally was conquered she reached down and this time it was Lucius turn to gasp. She closed her hands around his swollen member and slowly moved back and forth. His hand begun to shake lightly but he kept the steady rhythm and Samantha wanted nothing more but to have him inside of her.

A short cough was heard behind Lucius and all movement sized. Lucius turned his face around and removed Samantha's hand to button his trousers.

"Ah, Bellatrix," he said with a relieved but breathy voice, "what an unpleasant surprise."

Samantha stood speechless not to say unbelievably embarrassed.

Bellatrix stood smirking, eyes focused on Samantha who stared down at the floor, "I was hoping I could find something fun to watch at this doll gathering."

She walked closer eyes still fixed on Samantha, "does my sister know about your new pet Lucius?"

"What did you call me?" Samantha broke her own silence, disgusted by Bellatrix's comment.

A mad cackle escaped the woman's throat, "It talks without permission too, oh my Lucius, you're getting softer every time we meet."

Lucius didn't seem disturbed by his niece's offending, "This is Miss Collins, a friend of Miss Whitson, if you've had the pleasure to meet her."

Bellatrix smirked, "so I have," her attention once again fell upon Samantha who was still standing against the window, "so muddy, how old are you, fifteen?"

Samantha tried not to grit her teeth, "if you must know I'm seventeen, and pureblood as well."

"Oh forgive me," she mocked and moved closer until she was almost right in front of Samantha, "so tell me Samantha, did you know that you're not the first girl Lucius has laid hands on, hm?"

Samantha started to feel sick with the woman so close, "I could imagine," she stated and tried to keep a straight face on.

"Oh I see, and did you also know that he's married?" her vacant black eyes bored into Samantha's, "Of course you did, you piece of filth."

"Bella, that is enough," Lucius's voice rumbled, clearly he had become fed up with Bellatrix's interrogating, but Samantha was furious. She shaked to the very last fiber in her body, she wanted to make a move on the woman but the knowledge of what she was capable of stopped her.

Bellatrix simply smiled childishly and finally turned around to leave, "what I actually came here to say is that dinner is served," she said and passed Lucius without looking his way.

**Victoria**

She didn't manage to protest before Samantha excused herself and went off in a hurry without reason. She watched as Bellatrix came closer and her heart rate increased. It felt like she had a ticking bomb inside of her. Narcissa seemed to have noticed her sisters approach and moved closer to Victoria, as if she was a property the two women now was going to fight over for ownership.

Bellatrix reached the two women and nodded towards her sister, "Cissy," she greeted and looked at Victoria.

Narcissa seemed threatened by that and pressed a little closer to Victoria, "Bella, this is Victoria Whitson, a friend of Draco's."

Bellatrix grinned and took one of Victoria's hands in her own, "pleasure," she said and lightly pressed her lips against it.

Victoria stopped breathing for a second but pretty soon understood that she needed air to not faint on the two sisters, "likewise, madame," she couldn't understand how breathtaking this woman was. Her appearance made her look younger than Narcissa, mostly because she was shorter and though her thirteen years in Azkaban she didn't look too stale.

"I'm going to call to the table now," Narcissa said to Victoria, "please sit by me," she finally whispered. Victoria nodded in response.

She was left in a crowded room face to face with a notorious killer that looked like she was making vicious plans for every passing moment. Victoria couldn't be more excited. She was just about to say something when Narcissa came back and asked Bellatrix if she could see if Lucius was on his way to greet the guests by the table. Bellatrix left the hall and a sudden shiver filled Victoria's body. She knew she hadn't seen Narcissa's sister in real life, and yet she felt as though she had. She shaked the unpleasant feeling off and walked over to the table.

She sat down at beside Draco who had a vacant expression on his face.

"What's up with you?" her question almost made Draco jump off his stool, "G, take a chill pill."

Draco didn't say anything, he just stared down on his empty plate and Victoria couldn't help but to feel frustrated with his ongoing self pitying. People begun to gather around the table. Bellatrix entered the hall, followed by Lucius and, Victoria arched an eyebrow, Samantha. She got Samantha's attention and pointed hysterically at the stool beside her, demanding Samantha to take a seat on her left. Narcissa came to sit on Victoria's right. Beside her Lucius sat down on the chair that looked something like a small throne. "_Classic," _Victoria thought.

Samantha leaned into Victoria's ear, "I've done something really bad."

Victoria smirked, "yeah I figured you might," she saw Snape and Bellatrix sit down on the opposite of her and Samantha, "but let's not talk about that now."

Samantha nodded and Victoria took her hand and squeezed it lightly. There was no doubt in what had happened during Samantha and Lucius absence. She didn't judge. After all she did the exact same thing herself, if not worse.

She stiffed when she felt a hand on her right thigh, "young woman, I believe your glass is empty," Narcissa's breath was hot on Victoria's face, "surely we can't have that."

She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared with something else than champagne, it sort of looked like red wine but it had a thick layer of smoke gushing out of the glass's edges.

Victoria took the glass, "thank you, um, what is it?"

Narcissa chuckled, "old family recipe, now taste it," Narcissa's hand, that wasn't resting upon Victoria's thigh, slowly tilted the glass to the girl's mouth and watched as the fluid passed her lips.

Victoria took a moment to savor of the taste, "oh my god, this is really something," she took another sip.

Narcissa laughed, "careful, it's a bit strong," she leaned into her hair, "and I wouldn't mind having you conscious later tonight."

Victoria looked up only to find that Bellatrix was watching her with hungry eyes. Quickly she straightened her back and removed Narcissa's hand, who didn't protest but seemed offended by her sudden dismiss. Bellatrix however didn't stop staring as if she was going to jump over the table at any moment. She wasn't sure if she should be terrified or intrigued. One things she didn't know was how this evening was going to end.

**Samantha**

She couldn't eat. The regret of what she had done ached from inside of her. Why she had given in she didn't know, Lucius wasn't the one she wanted. Lucius was vile and unpleasant, he didn't care about anyone but himself. She looked at Snape and the knot in her stomach tightened.

A few clinks echoed and the hall became quiet. Lucius stood up, holding his glass that spitted out white smoke, "welcome honored guests, we are all here this evening to celebrate good fortune and everlasting loyalty to the one and only Lord we serve."

Samantha looked at Victoria with an raised eyebrow.

"I know, I know, ridiculous," she mimicked.

"I hope," he begun gazing around his company, "that all of you have a lovely evening with many pleasantries to come, as I have had," his eyes ultimately fell upon Samantha and he raised his glass, "a toast."  
Samantha was taken aback, she hoped that no one understood what he had meant with that but when her eyes met Snape's she knew someone had. At first he almost looked puzzled but it soon turned into an angry expression. She looked down at her plate, ten thousand thoughts rushing through her brain at once and when she glanced up she saw in horror how Snape excused himself and left the table.  
Without further though she rose from her seat and rushed after him._"Nothing ventured nothing gained," _a sentence that echoed in her head as her gaze searched for him in the dark lobby. She opened the front door and found him strutting towards the gates. She ran down the stone steps and after him before he could disappear.

"Severus," she half shouted half breathed, "Severus please stop!"

So he did, but he didn't turn around. Instead he just stood there like a black magnificent statue, "yes?" he asked.

Samantha's breath was unsteady because of her running and she hadn't a clue what she possibly could say, "please don't leave," she walked around his standing figure and faced him, "you can't leave."

The glow from a distant light source threw shadows on his face. She tried to touch his arm but he gave her a look that made her rethink her action.  
"Severus, please," she tried to find words, he looked disappointed as his eyes met hers"I'm begging you, please listen to what I have to say."

"I have nothing to say to you, girl," he hissed between gritted teeth," he leaned closer, "nothing."

She tried to argue but he simply passed her and headed towards the gates. In horror she saw how he took his wand from the inner pocket of his robe and without hesitation, she ran as fast as she could and grabbed his arm as he apparated from the grounds.

**Victoria**

Samantha had just disappeared, again. Victoria started to get irritated by her impulsive runaways. She told Narcissa she would be back in a moment and went after her friend.

She walked up the stairs, wondered if she would find Professor Snape and Samantha hurling around in one of the bedrooms.

After searching behind various closed doors she gave up and went towards the stairs. Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled backwards until her body bumped into a soft figure.

"Cissy," she exhaled in surprise. It soon became clear to her that it wasn't Narcissa. Slim fingers with sharp nails reached around her stomach and a low chuckle spread a cold shiver down her spine.

"I knew my sister had some twister affair outside her ridiculous marriage," Bellatrix purred into Victoria's ear, "but never could I imagine that it was with an underaged little girl," she emphasized the last word.

She brushed back the hair that covered Victoria's neck and her hot breath caressed the sensitive skin.

"First; I am not underaged, I may be young but I'm still capable to take responsibility for my own actions, so is Narcissa," Victoria tried to argue, it was useless to act like she didn't understand what Bellatrix was talking about, useless to lie.

Bellatrix cackled this time, "of course, I must say I'm rather jealous," she laid a soft kiss on Victoria's pulse point and her hand traveled up, "but you and I both know that the looks you've been giving me tonight wasn't just to act like the polite young woman mummy taught you to be."

Her hand had stopped right between her breasts and unbuttoned the shirt just enough to reach inside and slowly dip inside her bra. Victoria's chest was heaving and she couldn't restrain the soft moan that so eagerly wanted to escape her lips.

"am I not right, dearie?" Bellatrix asked and pushed Victoria's back closer against her front. She covered Victoria's right earlobe with her mouth and played with it as her hand did the same with Victoria's nipple.

"I suppose you are," she breathed. She didn't know if the fear of what the woman might do to her if she refused was the reason she complied, or if it just felt so damn good.

Bellatrix rolled her erected nipple between her fingers and licked her jawline. Victoria felt her arousal grow and her sex began to burn, craving a rough touch. Bellatrix pushed her against the wall and put one leg between her thighs and started to move with a determination, as if she had read her mind. Victoria's arms crept around Bellatrix's corset covered torso and pushed her forward to kiss her deeply. As she did she heard a gasp and broke the kiss immediately. Bellatrix stepped back with a wicked smile and behind her Narcissa stood, she looked completely devastated and a sudden feeling of regret and guilt landed on Victoria's shoulders.

"it was lovely to meet you," Bellatrix broke the silence, still wearing a wicked smile, "but it seems we have to continue this little conversation another time, love," she backed off and headed for the stairs without looking at her sister.

Narcissa's dark eyes were filled with glistening tears. She hadn't moved an inch, her chest was heaving dangerously.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry," Victoria begun with a weak voice, "I-I didn't know what I was doing," she walked a few steps towards the other woman.

"Don't," she begun and raised a warning finger, "don't you dare come closer."

Victoria was chocked, she had never seen the hatred that shot out from Narcissa's eyes. Victoria covered her gasping mouth. She had realized what she had done and how Narcissa must have felt when she came up the last few steps of the stairs and saw her sister's mouth covering Victoria's. Tears burned painfully behind her eyes.

"I should have known better," Narcissa stated, "you're too young to understand." She turned around and hurried down the stairs, probably back to the table to continue being a hostess at her husband's side. Victoria sunk down to the floor and furious sobs made her whole body shake. She had ruined everything.

**Samantha**

Her body finally came to its regular form when they arrived at a grey, mediocre neighborhood. She collapsed on the ground and groaned in displeasure and rubbed her back.

"Stupid girl, why the bloody hell did you do that?" Snape said in a dangerous whisper.

She rose from the ground and brushed of the gravel from her clothes, "because you wouldn't listen to me, it was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw you leave."

He growled something Samantha didn't understand, didn't know if she wanted to hear, and turned his heel towards the closely built houses, she ran after him and felt as a childish school girl, but he had to hear what she had to say.

"yes I was with Lucius tonight and yes I do regret it, deeply," she begun to explain herself, "but you can not blame me entirely."

"and why should I listen to your little excuses?" he was mean, she wanted to scream and hit him at the same time.

"because I have loved you for so long and you knew that," she yelled and grabbed his robe, he stopped, "I love you and you did nothing but insult me and use me for sport." She let go of all emotions and her cheeks were soon drenched with hot, salty tears.

This time, Snape's expression softened.

"how can you blame me when I was left in uncertainty by your actions, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Without further warning Snape took a hold of Samantha's back and pulled her in to a tight embrace. Her hands gripped his robe tightly and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I," he began with an unsteady voice, "love you," he breathed into her hair and she let out a sob of happiness and surprise. When they broke apart she looked into his dark eyes, she felt more home than ever. He reached out his hand for her to take, "please forgive me."

And she did.

They arrived at an ordinary wooden door by one of the grey houses. He took out his wand and flicked it. A click was heard and he turned the doorknob and led her into his home. It was very small and spartan with dark painted walls and books covering most parts of them. He took her hand and led her through another room that looked much like a muggle living room, minus the electric appliances. They entered another door. It was small and most of the area was covered with a four poster bed in dark wood. She smiled as he once again flicked his wand and lit all the candles. He turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"this time, I will not tell you to leave," he paused, "I will not leave myself," his eyes glistened in the obscure light, "I will not treat you the way I've done, ever again."

Her heart fluttered and she wanted to cry like a little child. Ever again he said, did he actually mean they would stay together? She decided not to get her hopes up, she had learnt that it was a fools move. Instead, she would savor the moment with him, her, and only the two of them together.

She tipped toed upwards to capture his lips and a familiar sensation fulfilled her when his mouth covered hers. It didn't take long for the kiss to turn into a passionate fight between their tongues. She moaned deeply into his mouth and his embrace tightened, as if he would never let her go. She broke the kiss and took a few steps back, hungry eyes playing with his figure. She turned around for him to unzip her dress that so easily fell off her body. His warm hands followed the curves of her waist and hooked her panties and they fell down her ankles. Before she knew it, her bra was gone too and she stood completely naked in his bedroom. Only her blonde curls to cover her breasts.

There was no denying he wanted to take her where they stood but she wouldn't let him just yet. This time it was she who would take command. She passed him and jumped onto the bed. He followed her.

When he was about to join her she put a hand on his chest, "nah-ah," she said in a teasing tone, "I want you to undress first,"

He raised an eyebrow, "what?"

She started to unbutton his robe, "take off," she pushed it aside and revealed the white shirt underneath, "you clothes." Her sentence faded as she crawled back towards the head of the bed. She lifted the covers and got under them and stayed there, waiting in anticipation. The sound of soft garment finally seized and he joined her from behind, gently kissing her soft shoulders as his hands trailed along her torso. She tilted her head as he reached her neck and sucked on her pulse point. His right hand left her waist and headed towards lower purposes. She moaned loud as he touched her clit and gently rubbed it in a circular motion. Her arm reached behind her head and grabbed a handful of his black hair. He turned her around so that he could easily kiss her lips, she pushed her body forward and felt his erection against her thigh. She needed him. With her two hands she ordered him to lay on his back. She straddled him and kissed the warm neck and continued down to his chest. Dark curls tickled her face and she let out her tongue to slowly lick his nipple before she nibbled it. Surprisingly, Snape let out a throaty sound of pleasure and Samantha continued to draw her masterpiece. His hands took hold of her face and lifted it, their eyes met and she saw beyond his hard shell of bitterness. He was a kind man who, indeed, had lived through the worse.

She got pushed forward into another deep kiss, his warm tongue played around in her mouth, exploring everything he might have missed before. They rolled over and her hand reached between their bodies and guided him into her. This time, it didn't hurt. She felt the most unspeakable wave of pleasure and completeness washing over her when he moved inside of her. She gripped the bed posters tightly as his thrusting became harder. She locked her legs around him and followed his every move. Their panting breaths were synced. He fucked her with growing force and his groans of pleasure revealed that he was near passing climax. Samantha however wasn't finished and topped him with all force she possessed. She stopped their movement and he desperately tried to regain the rhythm.

She bent down and licked the pulsating vain on his neck. Slowly she began to move again, he gripped her waist and helped her up and down until he couldn't restrain himself no more. His arms crept behind her back and he held her in place as he thrusted her deeply, hitting every right spot in her body as he did. One last push and they both shaked as their orgasms went through their bodies. She felt him come inside of her and triggered her muscles to do the same. Their breathing steadied and she was still on top of him, holding his face against her chest. He listened to her heartbeat as it came back to its slow steady rhythm.

It was a bliss, the feeling of fulfillment overwhelmed her. Her hands in his hair, the silence and deep, living breaths were the kind of heaven she wanted to stay in forever.


End file.
